Saiyan Rebellion II: Friends and Foes
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: The Sequal to Saiyan Rebellion. This time The Saiyans hope to add more warriors to there cause to strike back against Frieza. Who will join them? Who will they do battle with? You'll have to read to find out. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan Rebellion: The Saga Continues

_2 Months have passed since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. In that time, Vegeta, Fasha, Nappa, and Bardock have been laying the ground work for a rebellion against Frieza, from a large asteroid near where Vegeta once was. They've come to realize that they have to put differences aside and fight together, if they're to pay Frieza back for what he's done._

"Well, now what are we to do," Vegeta. "We've been out here for weeks, and we've not even tried to fight Frieza," Nappa complained. "We're a warrior race, why are we just waiting here for-," Vegeta held up a hand to silence him.

"We've already established that rushing off without a plan is useless," Vegeta said. "As much as it pains me to say it…I'm not in control of this operation," he said looking over his shoulder at the man who was leading this rebellion.

Bardock was over talking with Fasha about something.

"If you want to do something, I suggest you go to him. I've got work to do," Vegeta said as he flew into the air, heading towards the other side of the asteroid to train.

Nappa merely huffed and went over to Bardock and Fasha.

"-so I think we should go get him first then," Bardock stopped mid-sentence. "Can I help you, Nappa," he asked turning to his partner.

"Yeah. I want to know why we haven't been doing anything. No launching any offensives, not building up our ranks, or nothing. Just making plans about doing nothing," Nappa explained.

Bardock said nothing, but looked at Fasha for a moment before turning back to Nappa. "You're right," he said finally, to Nappa's own surprise. "We haven't been doing anything, but that's about to change," Bardock began.

"Our first goal will be to find the remaining Saiyans. We know of 3 who are already in condition to aid us; My son Raditz, Prince Vegeta, my cousin Turles," he explained.

"Hm? Raditz? That crybaby," Nappa exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey," Fasha called out. "That 'Crybaby' is my son, and is also one of the last Saiyans alive. I thought we settled this, that just because you're powerful, doesn't mean you can just put down everyone who's weaker than you," she exclaimed. "I swear," Fasha said walking off in a huff.

"Fasha's right," Bardock said, nodding. "At this point, if we're going to pull off a Rebellion, we can't be picky. We need all the help we can get. Do you understand that," Bardock asked, looking Nappa in the eye.

After a moment, Nappa nodded. "Yeah. I understand."

"Good. Then, we'll have to go get Vegeta and Raditz. Luckily, I heard they were on assignment together. You know where they were sent," Bardock asked.

"Yeah. Planet Shikk," Nappa said.

"Alright. I'll go get Fasha, and you get Vegeta, and we'll meet back at the ships to head out," Bardock said before flying away to get Fasha.

As Nappa flew off in the direction Vegeta had flown, he started feeling an odd sense. He turned on his Scouter to see if it was a power level, and he was right, but this was no ordinary power level, as he soon realized. For as he got closer to the source of the power level, his Scouter began to overheat, forcing him to turn it off, but for a moment, Nappa couldn't believe it. That power level was King Vegeta's.

Vegeta was raising his power level, and didn't notice Nappa's approach. "Why," he thought to himself. "Why can't I become like him…why can't I become a Super Saiyan," he bellowed, as his power level slowly fell to normal, and Nappa landed near him. "Well, now I suppose you know what I've been doing out here now," Vegeta said calmly.

Nappa nodded. "Vegeta, you've been coming out here training everyday to become a Super Saiyan," Nappa said, and Vegeta nodded.

"I don't understand it. What does it take to reach that power…what do I need to do," Vegeta asked himself.

"Vegeta…," Nappa walked to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "We have a mission. We're to go with Fasha and Bardock to get The Prince and Raditz," Nappa explained.

Vegeta quickly composed himself. "Alright. I'm ready. Let's head back to camp," Vegeta said powering up for lift-off as did Nappa, and the two Saiyans were on there way.

Fasha wasn't too far from camp, so it was only a short flight before Bardock found Fasha sitting near a small cliff, looking into space.

"Fash, are you alright," Bardock asked, landing next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fasha said, picking up a rock and tossing it off the cliff. "It's just…I'm worried," she admitted.

Bardock sat down next to her. "Worried about what," he asked.

"About Raditz…Kakarot…you…everything, I guess," Fasha said.

"What do you mean," Bardock asked, putting his arm around Fasha.

"I'm worried…what if Frieza did something to Raditz. He could be hurt, or he could be dead, and Kakarot…we don't even know what happened to him-," she stopped suddenly, as she realized something was wrong with Bardock.

Bardock was doubled over and breathing hard.

"Bardock, are you alright," Fasha asked.

"Yeah…,I'm fine," he lied as he grabbed his head. Visions poured into Bardock's head. Raditz and Vegeta bowing before Frieza with a look of hate in their eyes, Kakarot falling and hitting his head, and Turles eating an odd piece of fruit. All of this, Bardock saw in an instant.

"Bardock…Bardock," Fasha called, as she snapped him back to reality. "Bardock…what happened," she asked.

Bardock's breathing had slowed now, and he composed himself quickly. "I saw…more visions," he said shaking his head. "Raditz and Vegeta are fine…Kakarot…, he's fine too," Bardock added uncertainly. "I also saw Turles. He seems to be doing fine, himself," Bardock added.

Fasha looked uncertain for a minute, but then she looked Bardock in the eyes. "Well, that's certainly a relief," she smiled.

"Yeah. We should head back to camp. We have to meet Vegeta and Nappa so we can find the boys," Bardock said, before kissing Fasha on the forehead.

Fasha nodded. "But what about Turles," she asked, as they started to fly off.

"We'll deal with him a bit later. Let's go," he said, taking off in the direction of camp, with Fasha close behind.

The four all arrived within minutes of each other. "So, are we all set," Bardock asked, looking around at his comrades, as each one nodded. "Good. Then we're off to find Raditz and Prince Vegeta. Set your ships to Shikk," Bardock said, moving to his space pod, as did the other 3 Saiyans. Once they were all in, they set the coordinates, and in minutes they were off to Planet Shikk.

_Hope you enjoyed the first part of the new series. I hope to hear from all who enjoyed the original. Read and review. Thanks for any and all support. : )_

_Special thanks to __Ryo-chan wolfgirl__ for her input. ^^ Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Four Saiyan space pods landed on surface of Planet Shikk. The four pods, opened, and out stepped the Rebels.

Bardock looked around as he climbed out of the crater his pod made. "Now lets see. Where could those two be," he asked.

"Bardock," Nappa called, pointing to the east. "My scouter shows two Saiyan pods nearby, so the boys can't be too far," he said.

Bardock nodded. "Alright," he said turning on his scouter. "I got a reading, but I only see one power level," Bardock began. "And…," he started.

"Yes," Vegeta urged.

"I can't tell who it is, but there are 4 more power levels. A little bit stronger than the first one," Bardock finished.

Fasha's scouter then went off. "Bardock, I think I found another power level…yes, it is. It's kind of strong too," she said.

"Alright. Fasha, you and Vegeta go check out that power level. Nappa and I will go to the other five," Bardock ordered, powering up to fly off. "We'll meet back here once we get the boys. Lets go, Nappa," Bardock said flying off, with Nappa close behind.

"Well? Shall we," Vegeta said, regally.

"Yeah," Fasha said, taking off quickly for the strong power level.

"Aye, Bardock," Nappa called, as the two flew on.

"Yeah? Something up," Bardock asked, looking back at him.

"So…I was just wondering? Aside from finding more Saiyans, do you have a plan for defeating Frieza," Nappa asked hesitantly.

"Well, first off, I really don't at this point. I need to know what we have at our disposal before I can formulate any type of offensive strategy," Bardock admitted. "Still…don't let that alarm you. We'll beat him. I know we will," he added.

Nappa couldn't help but be convinced, as Bardock sounded supremely confident they could win, and followed silently toward the power levels.

The two soon reached there destination, noticing the planet was little more than a barren wasteland, and as they got closer, saw the creatures giving off the power levels from earlier. A group of large brown insectoid-people were buzzing around a body, facedown in the dirt.

"That's the Prince," Nappa called, as the creatures turned from there pray towards the two Saiyans.

"I don't think he's dead," Bardock said. "He's still giving off a power level, but I think we should take care of these guys."

"Right," Nappa said, bull-rushing two of the creatures, taking them both out with duel-cloth lines.

One of the Shikkens tried to lunge at Bardock and strike with it's claws. Bardock easily caught the arm of the creature, snapping it off, and as the creature recoiled in pain, he blasted it to dust with a Ki wave.

The two Nappa attacked lay lifeless, on the ground, but two more, jumped on his back, and one sank his fanged teeth into Nappa's neck. "Ahhhh," he cried out, as he grabbed the one that bit him by his head, and slammed it down on the ground, and stomped it's head in.

The other one jumped off, and tried to fly away, but Bardock was too fast, and had no intention of letting it escape. He quickly dashed ahead of the creature, but the Shikken was ready to fight, but so was Bardock. It sped up, as it raced toward the Saiyan, and stretched out it's claws to strike. Bardock merely smirked, and slammed his fist into his hand. Just as the creature made it's strike, Bardock ducked.

"Heat Phalanx," he roared, as he delivered a powerful uppercut, taking the Shikkens head clean off. "Hm…maybe I overdid it a bit," Bardock said, as he watched the headless body of the Shikken fall to the ground.

Nappa had gone over to the body of Prince Vegeta.

"How is he," Bardock asked, as he landed next to Nappa. Vegeta looked to have been in a brutal fight.

Nappa put him on his shoulder. "He's alive, at least," he said. "I don't get it though. If he's here, why would Raditz not be here too," Nappa asked, perplexed.

"Well, something must have happened to cause the two to split up," Bardock said. "Let's get Vegeta back to the pods," Bardock said, taking flight.

"Yeah," Nappa agreed. "The others have probably reached the other power level by now," he said, as he followed Bardock to the Pods.

Fasha and Vegeta soon discovered the source of the power level Fasha had located earlier.

"Something's in this cave," Fasha said, checking her scouter.

"I'll take the lead. It wouldn't be right to let a lady venture into the unknown first," Vegeta said, smugly.

"Whatever," Fasha sighed, noting that she'd remember this. The two Saiyans walked into the cave. It wasn't long, though, before the two heard a voice.

"Stupid Vegeta thinks he's so tough. I could have helped him, if he'd…ugh," the voice said.

"Well, I think we've found your boy," Vegeta said. "Sounds upset about something," he added turning to Fasha, who had a nervous look on her face. "Is something wrong," he asked.

"No…no," Fasha said, after a minute. "Guess, as a mother, you don't stop worrying about your kids," she said, as they started walking. As the two walked closer, the two heard the voice shout.

"Double Sunday," as two ki waves came barreling from the darkness.

Both Fasha and Vegeta both narrowly avoided getting blasted.

"Well, he's certainly not in any danger," Vegeta smirked.

"Raditz! It's me! Your mother," Fasha cried, trying to get him to calm down. All was silent for a moment, until finally Raditz walked out, with a look of shock on his face.

"M-mother…is that really you," he asked, trembling from excitement. "And My King…you're both alive? But I thought…you were," Raditz stopped, looking down, a look of confusion on his face.

"Raditz. Why are you not with Vegeta? I was told you two were on assignment to conqer this planet," Vegeta asked.

Raditz snapped out of his dazed state. "Uh…your majesty…forgive me, but Vegeta said, he didn't want to work with me, that I was dead weight. We'd managed to work as a team for a bit, but soon, Vegeta started going off on his own. He went out earlier today, and told me not to follow. I figured, if he gets hurt, serves him right…your majesty," Raditz finished, crossly, before turning to his mother. "But mother…what's happened? We were told…that you…that everyone was dead. A giant asteroid struck and destroyed our home. How is it that you two are here," he asked in disbelief.

Vegeta and Fasha traded uncertain looks before Vegeta opted to explain. "Son, I'm afraid that Planet Vegeta is indeed gone," he said, a look of sorrow on his face.

"But it wasn't because of an asteroid," Fasha chimed in. "It was Frieza," she said, her voice full of contempt.

"Fr-Frieza did it," Raditz, stammered in shock. "But how…we were his most…he just," Raditz couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Don't worry," Vegeta said, putting his hand on the boys' shoulder. "We're not going to let him get away with this."

Raditz looked up and nodded, before turning to his mother. "So, are there any more of us left," he asked.

Fasha nodded. "You, The Prince, me, your father, Vegeta, Nappa, your uncle, and your brother, as well as The Princes younger brother," Fasha said.

"We should get going back to the pods," Vegeta said to Fasha, as he began walking out.

"Yeah, I'm sure your dad would be happy to see you," Fasha added as she walked next to Raditz.

The three soon reached the mouth of the cave. "So, mother, do we have a plan for fighting Frieza," Raditz asked, they each began to levitate.

"Maybe. I've not asked him. You can when we meet him though," Fasha smiled, as they took off towards the ships one-by-one.

_Well, this was a bit of work. Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 2. 3 Will be worked on ASAP. Read and review. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't a long flight, and soon Vegeta and Fasha arrived at the pods.

"So, mother...perhaps you can try and explain what happened," Raditz asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

A troubled look came upon Fasha. "Well," she began, but was cut off by Vegeta,

"Perhaps we should wait a minute," he began, turning on his scouter. "The others will be here in a few minutes, so we can all get a good grasp on this then," Vegeta stated.

Fasha and Raditz nodded, and both decided to have a seat, and wait.

After about 5 minutes, Bardock caught sight of the others, and a small smile came on his face, as he saw his eldest son, and they soon landed.

King Vegeta rushed over to Nappa, who was still holding the Prince, while Fasha and Raditz both warmly greeted Bardock.

"Nappa, what happened," Vegeta, asked, taking his son into his arms.

"He was attacked," Nappa stated. "By the natives, but he'll live," he stated, and then, to "King" Vegeta's his son stirred, with a raspy cough, and opened his eyes.

"F…father," he said, a mix of disbelief and exhaustion.

Vegeta nodded. "It is I, my son."

A slight smile came across the young boys face, and he drifted back into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, things were going quite swimmingly as Fasha, Raditz, and Bardock were reunited.

"Father," Raditz called in joy, as he ran over and tackled Bardock, which caused a stifled laugh to escape from Fasha, who was watching the two. "I thought you were all dead," he said, embracing his father, a somber look on his face.

Bardock, not usually known for his emotional side, hugged his son, and soon got back on his feet. "So…Frieza told you what happened," Bardock asked, not thinking Frieza would come clean to the genocide of the saiyans.

Raditz nodded. "Yeah. He told Vegeta and I we were the last Saiyans alive, cause a huge meteor crash into Vegeta," Raditz explained.

Bardock and Fasha exchanged troubled glances at hearing this.

"Raditz…," Fasha began.

"Frieza lied to you," Bardock added, the sorrow creeping into his voice. "There was no meteor."

Raditz looked on in shock. "But? But then what happened to our home," he asked, the tension in his voice rising.

"He destroyed it," Vegeta said, as he handed his son off to Nappa, who nodded.

"Yeah. We saw it with our own eyes," Nappa added.

At this, as if struck by a physical pain, Raditz fell took a knee. "So…he just destroyed our world," Raditz asked, once more, more to himself, than anyone else.

"I'm sorry," Fasha said, as she came over and wrapped her arms around her son, and all of the saiyans allowed Raditz his time to grieve, as they all had taken before him.

After a few silent minutes, Bardock spoke. "Son, I need you to be strong. We all need you to be strong…we need you to help us fight Frieza," he said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

After a few seconds, Raditz stood up, and faced his father. "Father…you have my word…I'll do all I can to help destroy Frieza for what he's done," he vowed, but a moment later, he looked at his father quizzically. "But Father? How can we defeat Frieza, if he single handedly destroyed our own world," Raditz asked.

A serious look came over Bardock's face. "We will defeat him, Son," he began. "Because we have the one thing that Frieza fears on our side."

"A Super Saiyan." It was Vegeta who spoke, though he didn't quite mean for the others to hear the awe in his voice, though he hoped, he'd hidden the jealousy well.

Raditz looked at his father as if he'd never seen him before, though to him, this new power Bardock achieved had made him a different person. "F-father…is…is that really you," he asked.

Bardock nodded. "Yes, and it is with this power, that we will defeat Frieza once and for all," he said, powering down.

After that stunning display, Raditz was at a loss for words, but managed to compose himself. "Alright, father. I've no doubt that we'll be able to take down Frieza," he said, his voice filled with conviction, prompting a smile from his father.

After a few moments, Nappa came forward. "So, what's next," he asked Bardock.

Hearing Nappa speak to Bardock as their leader, truly was eating at Vegeta, as he gritted his teeth, waiting for Bardock to reply. "One day…soon…I will attain that power," The "King" of the Saiyans thought to himself.

"Next, we need to go find Turles," Bardock said.

"Turles will probably be a tough one to find. Any clue as to where he'd go," Fasha asked.

Bardock shook his head. "Last I heard, he was looking for something. Like a weird fruit he claimed could increase his power," Bardock said.

"Well," Nappa began. "I'd heard about it. I don't know much about it, but I have heard tale of a tree that grows fruit that increases power levels. Legend says, that the tree can only be planted once on a planet, because the tree sucks all the life from planets, causing catastrophic climate changes, leaving planets uninhabitable," he stated.

"Hm…I'd heard about recent storms growing on a world, actually not too far from hear," Bardock said.

"Planet Namek," Vegeta said, stroking his beard. "I'd heard there'd been a recent climate shift, and that even that whole solar system was in disarray. At its current rate, Namek won't last much longer," he said.

"You think that Turles did that? And even so, do you think that he'd join us," Fasha asked.

Bardock nodded. "If he's looking to increase his power, then it's safe to say, he doesn't like his current position," he reasoned. "Still…Turles probably won't be too willing to join us at first…," Bardock thought to himself.

"So? Are we set for our next destination," Raditz asked, looking to his father, as were the other Rebels. "Yeah…set your pods to take us to Planet Namek," Bardock said, heading over to his space pod, as all the others did. Nappa placed Vegeta into his own space pod, setting the course for him, before going to do the same for himself. The next stop on the road to rebellion, looked to be a dangerous one, but Bardock knew he'd need as much help as he could, if they were to take down Frieza's army.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Saiyan Rebellion were speeding through space en route to Planet Namek. The system was ripe with electrical storms, as the star at the center of the galaxy was fading. As the 6 pods flew through space, a bolt of electricity struck Vegeta Jr.'s ship, causing it to ram into Nappa's, which sprung all the Saiyans from there sleep.

"Hm? Nappa, what's going on," Bardock asked.

Nappa's voice responded through the com link; "The Prince's ship. I think it was hit by lightning from the storm," and just as Nappa spoke this, Fasha's ship was struck, which caused it to ignite.

"Fasha! Fasha, are you there," Bardock spoke into the radio.

"Yeah…I'm here," Fasha strained, trying to focus on what to do.

Bardock's voice came over the com. "Quickly; transfer power to the stabilizing systems," he said.

Vegeta was perplexed. "What? No, we're close enough to Namek; Fasha, send all power to the boosters," Bardock stated.

Taking Bardock's advice over Vegeta's, Fasha rerouted all power to the Stabilization systems, and along with the rest of the rebellion, arrives safely on the planet's surface, but as they each exit there pods, both Fasha's and Vegeta Jr's pods explode, causing a chain of explosions with the other pods being destroyed.

"Vegeta! What were you thinking? You can't go around giving orders like that," Bardock said, after the group had gotten away from the explosion.

"How dare he," Vegeta Jr. lashed out. "Yelling out My father; The King like that. Father, why don't you destroy him? He's nothing but a low-class warrior anyway."

"Shut-up, Vegeta," Raditz said, turning to the Prince. "My father's probably just as strong as yours," he shouts.

Vegeta scoffed. "As if anyone in your family could stand up to The King's might. You can't even beat me," he smirked at Raditz.

"Wanna bet," Raditz said, beginning to raise his power level, in rage.

"Oh, I'll take you up on that wager," Vegeta Jr. said, dropping his smile, as he too, began powering up.

"Raditz! Calm down," Fasha scolded her son. "And Vegeta, control your son."

"Insolence," Vegeta spat. "You dare give orders to me," he said, taking a step towards Fasha.

"No. I am. Control your kid," Bardock said, stepping in Vegeta's path.

Vegeta Jr. smirked. "Your dad's going to get it now," he told Raditz, as he dropped his power level.

Vegeta flinched a bit, at the look Bardock gave him, and simply turned away.

"Hah…looks like your dad's the only one worried about getting anything," Raditz smirked dropping his guard.

Vegeta Jr. Couldn't believe what he'd just seen. His father; The King of all Saiyans just walked away. "Father! What are you doing? You're not going to let them get away with disrespecting you, are you," he pleaded, but his father refused to fight.

Vegeta turned back around. "Son…come. We're leaving. We have to find a way off this rock," he said before turning back to the rest of the Saiyans. "And it's obvious we'd be wasting our time here," he scowled, as he lifted into the air.

Vegeta Jr. smirked. "Heh, alright, father," he said, as he joined his father in the air, and both father and son flew off into the distance.

Bardock watched until both were out of sight, and shook his head. "There's no way we're gonna beat Frieza like this," he said to himself.

"Not when we're so busy beating each other," Nappa, who'd been silent the whole time added, as he walked behind Bardock and put a hand on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After everyone had cooled down from the heated argument earlier Bardock once again took command of the situation. "Alright…now let's see if we can't get a read on…hopefully, Turles is still here," Bardock said, turning on his Scouter, scanning for any sign of Turles's power level. "Hm…something…about this planet feels off," Bardock thought, but when he looked back, came to realize he was the only one who felt anything. "Maybe it's just my imagination.

"Wait, aren't we going to go find The King and Prince," Nappa asked.

"I doubt it'd do much good," Fasha said, shaking her head. "You saw what happened. Even if we do go and find them, it's not like they'll just suddenly start being cooperative."

"Especially not Vegeta," Raditz spat.

"Speaking of which, I'm curious. What happened with you and Vegeta on your mission," Fasha asked.

"Yeah. We found you guys quite a ways from each other," Nappa said.

Raditz shrugged. "Blame Vegeta. We were supposed to work together, but he was all like I don't need any help from a low-class warrior like you, and sped off, so I just let him go," he explained.

"Wow…I don't know what we're gonna do with-," Fasha was cut-off by Bardock.

"Guys, I'm getting a reading of a large power level…odd," Bardock said.

"Hm? What's odd," Nappa asked.

"This power level…Turles is strong, but this is almost too powerful to be him," Bardock said, as thunder crashed in the sky, and the wind began to pick up. "And I've been thinking…I don't think the situation with the galaxy's star is the only thing causing this planet's condition."

"Hm? You think it might somehow be connected to our uncle," Raditz asked.

"Hm…I don't know…Nappa? What was that thing you were telling us about earlier? About that tree who's fruit can increase one's power," Bardock asked.

"Yeah. I don't know much about it, but legend states, it requires large amounts of energy…you don't think that it's possibly the cause for the climate shift, do you," Nappa asked.

"It's a safe bet," Bardock said, powering up. "Come on, let's go and see if this power level's him, or maybe a local that can help us," he said, as he sped off towards the source of the power level, followed closely by Fasha, Nappa, and Raditz.

_Elsewhere~_

Vegeta Jr. and his father had been flying for awhile, when suddenly, King Vegeta stopped. "Son. Come; I have a task for you," Vegeta Sr. said, as he began landing.

Vegeta Jr. soon landed next to his father. "What is it, Father," Vegeta Jr. asked.

"We need to find a spaceship we can use to get off this planet," The elder Vegeta said. "I want you to scout the area. I'll find us something to eat."

The young Saiyan nodded, and turned to fly off, but stopped, just as he was about to take off. "Father?"

Vegeta Sr. tilted his head. "Hm? Yes son?"

"Back there…why didn't you stand and fight? Surly, you could have beaten all of them. Especially Raditz's father…right," Vegeta Jr. asked with his back still turned to his father.

Vegeta Sr. was visibly shaken by this, but tried his best to hide it from his son. "It wouldn't have been right. I wouldn't have wanted to embarrass someone. Not in front of there family," he stated.

Vegeta Jr. said nothing, but gave a nod and flew off.

As his son flew off, Vegeta Sr. Gave a sigh, and punched a hole into a nearby rock. Questions of how and why Bardock could attain the power of a Super Saiyan flew about in his mind, along with questions of why he couldn't attain that power for himself. "Why…why was it him…why can I not defeat him," he shouted to the skies which only replied back with a strike of thunder, and then silence. "One day…I will be a Super Saiyan…I swear it," Vegeta Sr. vowed.

_Far away, near the other side of the planet~_

"Hm? What's that," Nappa said, pointing ahead at a large, wicked-looking tree, with an odd fruit growing from it.

"Is that…the Tree you told us about," Fasha asked, surprised by its appearance.

"I…I don't know," Nappa admitted. "I'd never seen it with my own eyes."

Though while all the others were looking at the tree, Bardock spotted a figure near the base of the tree. "There," Bardock exclaimed, shooting off from the group down to the ground.

Bardock landed, and was quickly flanked by the others.

"Father? Why are we," Raditz stopped when he saw what his father was looking at.

The figure had it's back to the group, but his hair looked almost the exact same style as Bardock's, and even his armor looked to be the same, except it was gray and black.

"Turles…is that you," Bardock asked.

Turles looked back at the group, startled, but a slight smile soon came across his face. "If anyone was going to survive…or course it'd be you," he with a small chuckle.

_Well, I say this makes up for the shortness of my last chapter. ^^ Hope it's a well received since it's the first appearance of Turles in the series. Anywho~ R and R, yo._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vegeta Jr. was flying back to his father, with news of a spaceship similar to Frieza's he'd spotted, though that was at the back of his mind. Vegeta Jr. still couldn't shake what had happened earlier with Bardock and his father. "Surely father is strong enough to handle someone ranked as low as Raditzs' father…isn't he?" Vegeta Jr. couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, but the thought was floating in his head. "Is my father not the strongest Saiyan alive?" He was snapped out of his thoughts as a bolt a thunder went off, and he realized he was back near where his father had stayed.

Vegeta Sr. was roasting a large reptilian creature. "There's got to be some way of this planet," he was thinking to himself when Vegeta Jr. landed. "Did you find anything son?"

Vegeta Jr. nodded. "Yes. A spaceship, like the one Frieza uses, but colored differently," he says, taking a seat on a long across from his father.

"Hm? A ship like that…perhaps it belongs to this Turles person," Vegeta Sr. thought to himself, taking a piece off of the creature he was roasting and eating it.

"So? What should we do father," Vegeta Jr. asked.

"Well, we have to get off of this planet. I feel it could come apart at any minute," Vegeta Sr. said looking up at the raging sky. "Once we finish our meal here show me the ship."

"Yes…father…but…," Vegeta Jr. had a troubled look on his face.

"Yes? What is it boy," Vegeta Sr. asked, taking a large bite of the food.

"It's just…what are we to do with the others. Yes, they were insolent, but…we really can't just leave them here can we," Vegeta Jr. asked.

Vegeta Sr. looked at the ground for a minute before raising his head. "We will go to them, and once we find them, we shall offer one final chance to join together, but under my leadership," he announced.

Vegeta Jr. simply nodded, and took another bite of food.

_Elsewhere~_

Bardock smiled and approached his cousin. "Turles…I'm glad we finally found you," he said, thoug his expression quickly changed to one of confusion. "But wait. Why are you all the way out here?"

Turles smirked. "Honestly, after hearing about what happened to our home, I could ask the same question."

Bardock's expression once again changed. "Frieza told you a meteor struck Vegeta, didn't he?"

Turles nodded. "I suppose though, that because you're all here, that that's not the case."

"It was Frieza," Fasha spoke up. "He was afraid, and so destroyed our home."

Turles almost looked amazed when he saw Fasha, though he quickly shrugged off the look. "Well…I'm at least glad to see my family made it off," Turles chuckled a bit. "And it also seems we have a guest. Nappa, right," Turles asked the bald saiyan.

"Yeah, but it's not just us. The King and Prince are…were also with us," Nappa corrected himself.

"Oh? I'm surprised you still call him King," Turles said. "Does he still rule us…or rather you?"

Nappa opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, and he quickly closed his mouth.

After a minute, Turles turned his attention to the small Saiyan next to Fasha. "Hm? Bardock? Is that your son there?"

"Yeah. This is my oldest; Raditz," Bardock confirmed.

"Oldest? So you and Fasha have more than one," Turles said, almost to himself.

"Yeah. Our youngest; Kakarot, was sent off before Vegeta's destruction," Bardock said.

Fasha gave a small smile. "He looked just like you two," she said.

"Uh…father, who is this," Raditz asked, Bardock.

"Oh, yeah. You've never met your uncle have you. Raditz, this is my cousin, Turles," Bardock said.

Raditz said nothing, but gave a small nod to show he understood that this man, who looked strikingly similar to his father was his uncle.

"Well, it's been fun catching up and seeing you all, but I'm afraid, I'm a bit preoccupied," Turles said turning away from the group and rising into the air.

"Wait, what do you mean," Bardock asked, following his cousin. "Turles…did you cause all this," Bardock asked, looking around at the barren wasteland that was once Planet Namek

"Turles flew into the tree. "No, I didn't cause this. Though, I was looking for it," he admitted. "I was tired of serving Frieza. So, I took a ship, and left, in search of something. Something that could help me become stronger…perhaps strong enough to defeat Frieza…then I heard about The Tree of Might. Said to produce fruit which could make whoever eats it …and so went off in search of it. I've scoured planet after planet, and I've finally found it," he smiled, and turned back to Bardock

"You were looking for a way to defeat Frieza," Bardock asked.

Turles nodded. "Yeah. I was so tired…of watching our proud people have to serve that tyrant. We're a race of warriors. Not servants."

Bardock looked a Turles for a few seconds. "Then if you feel that way, Turles…join us."

"Join you? In what," Turles asked, somewhat surprised.

"A rebellion, Turles. Me, Fasha, Nappa, Raditz, all of us. We're gonna fight…no, we're gonna kill Frieza, and put an end to his tyranny," Bardock explained.

"Bardock..., what are you saying. Do you believe you can defeat Frieza? How? Even if all of us, together…I don't think we could do it. Even if we did eat the fruit," he said, looking into the tree, spotting a few of the trees fruit.

"I know we can beat him. We have the one power that can defeat Freiza," Bardock said; a smile growing on his face.

Turles looked a bit confused, but after a few seconds a look of recognition came on his face. "Y-you? A Super Saiyan," Turles said astounded.

There was a flash, so intense Turles had to shield his eyes, and when he opened them, standing before him was his cousin, though far different from his usual self.. Not only his hair, but his aura as well, was a golden color.

"Yes…I have become a Super Saiyan," Bardock said. "And with this power, we can end Frieza and his entire empire, once and for all.

Turles's face showed both a look of astonishment and admiration. "So…you really believe we can do this. Alright, cousin. I'm in," Turles said with a nod. "Go tell the others. I'll be right back," he said, rising higher into the tree.

Bardock nodded, and gave a smirk as he floated back down, returning to his normal state.

"We saw your transformation from here," Nappa said, as Bardock's feet hit the ground. "Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah. Turles is on board, but that brings about another problem," Bardock said, a troubled look on his face.

"What's up," Fasha asked.

"We still need a ship to get off this planet," Bardock said looking up at the raging sky, in which the thunder had gotten more frequent.

"We can take mine," Turles said, floating down from above, with several small spiky fruit in his arms.

"Are those the fruit of the tree," Raditz asked.

Turles nodded, and tossed him one, before handing one to the others.

"They're said to drastically increase the power of whoever eats them…though I've no idea how they taste," Turles laughed.

"Well, now's as good a time as any to find out," Fasha smirked, before taking a bite of the fruit. As she tasted the fruit and instantly, she felt a huge surge in his power, as did Nappa, Raditz, and Turles.

"Whoa…so this is the power of the fruit…," Turles said to himself.

"I feel like I could take Frieza on, myself," Nappa said, amazed by his new power.

Raditz too was shocked by the increase in there power, as he turned his Scouter on, but it subsequently exploded as he tried to read Nappa's power level.

Bardock rushed over to his son. "Are you alright he asked," checking the side of his sons face where the Scouter had exploded.

"Ah…yeah, I'm fine," Raditz said, a bit shaken up. "Hm? Father, why didn't you eat the fruit?"

"I'm saving it for Vegeta," Bardock said.

"What? You think they'll be willing to join us once again," Fasha asked.

"Maybe. Still, we have to try," Bardock said.

"Then let's get back to my ship," Turles said, already beginning to hover above the ground. "We'll be able to find them faster with it."

"Alright…," Bardock began. "Thanks, cuz," Bardock gave a small smile.

"No prob, cuz," Turles said, as he flew off.

"Come on guys. Lets go," Bardock ordered, flying off behind Turles, the others close behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Turles, Bardock, and the others had been flying for awhile when finally, a large ship came into view of the group. The ship was round and looked similar to Frieza's own ship.

"Hm? Turles, how'd you manage to get a ship like that," Bardock asked, as the group neared the ship.

Turles gave a smirk. "Well, while I was on another world Frieza had taken, I noticed this ship. It's a bit older than Frieza's current model, but still, functioning, as far as space travel goes. I figured If I'm going to rebel against Frieza, I'll need a rebellion worthy ship."

Bardock chuckled a bit. "Well, looks like you'll have a bit of help in that department."

As the Saiyans got closer to the ship, Fasha noticed something off in the distance, which was steadily approaching the ship. Two figures, one larger than the other, landed on top of the ship, and quickly went in. "Hey, guys? I think I just saw Vegeta and his son go into the ship," she said.

"Hm? But how did they know about it," Raditz asked his mother, but Turles answered.

"They probably found it in my absence, but I don't know what they think they're doing," he stated.

"They wouldn't think of trying to leave…without us," Nappa asked, as the group landed on top of the ship.

"Maybe. Maybe not, but that doesn't matter. We still need to ask them to come with us. We still need as many hands as we can get to take down Frieza," Bardock said as the group stepped onto the platform and descended into the ship.

_Meanwhile…_

Both Vegetas were in the main chamber of Turles' ship. Vegeta Sr. was going over the controls, while Vegeta Jr. was looking out the window, in thought.

"Father…," Vegeta Jr. began. "I was just wondering…where exactly are we going?"

Vegeta Sr. turned to his son. "We're going to a world known as Xera. I've heard tale of a race of warriors with extraordinary power. It is my hope that I can train with them, and perhaps get them to aid me in overthrowing Frieza's tyranny," The Former King explained.

"Hm? But what about the others? We're…we're not just gonna leave them here," he asked looking out to the planet; it's surface nearly barren, and thunder striking high above head.

Vegeta Sr. looked at his son for a minute, a slight look of confusion, but quickly dismissed it and turned back to the controls of the ship.

"Father…they may be low-class scum…but they are still our subjects…we aren't just going to leave them, are we," Vegeta Jr. called out.

"Enough," Vegeta Sr. snapped turning back to his son. "You call them our subjects? They hardly act like it. Did you not ask me to punish that woman earlier for her outburst? Now you defend them? You're starting to sound like Nappa," and just as that statement left his lips, the door to the room opened, with Turles, Nappa, Bardock and the others quickly entering.

"You called, your highness," Nappa said, sarcastically.

"What are you doing," Turles called, noticing Vegeta Sr. had been tampering with the console.

"What do you mean? My son and I found this ship," Vegeta Sr. called.

"Well, it's Turles' ship," Fasha called out. "He was gone for awhile, so he left it here."

"Bah. As If I had some incentive to listen to this nonsense," Vegeta Sr. said turning away from the others.

"You do. How about your life…your pride…your people," Bardock called. "What are you doing Vegeta? There was a time when you were willing to risk your life on a suicide mission to try and kill Frieza, but now, you can't even accept the fact that you can't lead us anymore."

Vegeta Sr. snapped. "And just what are you saying?"

"He's saying it's time you stepped down," Nappa stepped forward. "And it's not necessarily because he's stronger-"

"He's not," Vegeta Sr. shouted, his energy exploding.

"It's because, he's not trying to throw his power around that we follow him," Nappa went on. "Do you realize how easy it'd be for Bardock to order you and I around? But he doesn't. That's the mark of a leader," he said glancing back at Bardock. "And that's why we follow him"

Vegeta Sr. stared at Nappa, his look a visage of ice cold fury.

"Vegeta. We want you and your son to stand with us," Bardock stated. "It makes no sense for us to fight each other…besides…once we defeat Frieza, you owe me a fight, anyway," he said with a smirk. "I don't intend to throw my weight around Vegeta…but I will put my foot down, if I have to. So…can you accept that, Vegeta? Can you accept not being in control for awhile," Bardock asked, putting his hand out to the former king.

Vegeta Sr. looked over the assemblage of Saiyans in front of him, then he gave a look at his son, who himself had a somewhat hopeful expression on his face. Vegeta then took a long hard look at Bardock. He didn't shake his head, but he gave a nod. "For now…I will accept things as they are," he said, with a bit of resentment in his voice.

Bardock nodded back. "Thank you. One day, you'll get your chance to fight me, but for now Frieza is our enemy."

Suddenly, the ship began leaning on it's side, as thunder struck close to the ship, destroying part of the land mass it was located on.

"Alright, if you two are done with your little love-fest, I think now would be a good time to get off this planet," Turles called, as he began pushing buttons, pulling levers, and turning knobs on the key panal.

The thunder was now crashing directly into the planets surface, and along with the lightning, coming more frequently, as the wind rushed, causing the water to reach land levels.

"Brace yourselves, kiddies, it's gonna be a bumpy ride," Turles smirked a bit, as the ship began to hum to life. Within a few minutes, the ship began it's ascent, as the island it was on was destroyed by the storm.

"Shoo…talk about a close one," Turles said, as the ship left Namek's atmosphere.

"Can say that again," Nappa said, rubbing his head, which he banged on the way off the planet.

"So, mind telling me what you have next on this little trip of yours to overthrow a tyrant," Turles asked, turning to his cousin.

"Well…," Bardock sighed. "Trutfully, I'm not sure where exactly to begin. When all this started, I intended just to get all the Saiyan survivors together…and with that done, I'm a bit lost as to what our next stop should be. Give me a bit to think about it. I'm sure I'll figure out what our next step should be," Bardock said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. I think we should all take a bit of time to rest and clear our heads," Fasha said.

Raditz gave a yawn. "I'm tired," he said.

"The barracks are down the hall," Turles said. "You guys and girls can go get your sleep on; I'm gonna stay here for a bit," he said, turning back to the main console.

The Saiyans all headed out of the main chamber and down the hall, each looking for a room of his or her own. All but Bardock, who stayed behind.

"You gonna be alright," Bardock asked his cousin.

"Hm? Oh…yeah, I'm fine. Why the sudden interest," Turles asked, not looking at his cousin.

"I don't know. You just seemed a bit off earlier. Not as much snark," Bardock smirked.

"Well, I'll make sure to turn the snark up for future reference," Turles said.

"Heh, of course you will. Anyway…thanks for joining the cause, cuz. I'm glad to have you with us," Bardock said, leaving the room.

Turles said nothing, but simply went back to his work on the console.

Bardock walked down the hallway, and found the room Fasha was in. "Hey, Fash," Bardock gave his wife a tired smile.

Fasha looked up. "Hey, Bardock," she greeted. "Are you alright? We've had one rough day."

Bardock shrugged. "Yeah, I'm alright," he said, lying down on the bed. "Where's Raditz?"

"He and the prince are sharing a room," Fasha explained, taking a seat on the edge of the bed."

"Here's hoping the two don't blow a hole in the ship," Bardock joked.

Fasha laughed a bit, though Bardock notice she wasn't fully there.

"Something wrong, Fash," Bardock said, sitting up.

"I was just thinking…about Kakarot," Fasha admitted. "I mean…I'm just…I just feel like," Fasha stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Fasha…I promise we'll see Kakarot again. I got a look at the report not long before he was born. He was sent to a world called Earth. Once all this is over. Once Frieza is dead, we'll go find him," Bardock said.

"Will we? With all that's been going on…I just want to be sure he's safe," Fasha stated.

Bardock took a seat next to his love, and took her in his embrace. "We'll get him. I promise."

Fasha smiled and wrapped her arms around Bardock. "Thank you."

Turles was outside the door. He'd been walking by when he heard Fasha's voice, and her conversation with Bardock. Turles couldn't help but grind his teeth, but said nothing, but went on to his room.

Nappa was watching the view out of his window. "I wonder what we're gonna do next. Maybe…no. We can't face Frieza yet…can we?"

Vegeta and Raditz where in there room. Vegeta was on one side in his bed lying down, while Raditz was looking out of the window.

After a few minutes, Raditz spoke. "Hey, Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't open his eyes, but spoke. "What is it?"

"I was just curious as to why you fought so hard to make your dad not leave us," Raditz shrugged.

Vegeta turned on his side. "I don't know what you're talking about…I…I just didn't want our subjects not to be around anymore," he said.

"So, you like having us around?" Raditz laughed a bit. "You like having us around."

Vegeta scoffed. "As if. You're my friend and…," Vegeta stopped suddenly. "Just leave me alone," he shouted, pulling the cover over his head.

Raditz though, had stopped laughing and gave a small smile. "Friend huh? Cool," he thought.

Vegeta Sr. was lying down, looking at the ceiling in deep thought. "So, now I'm to step down…very well. Perhaps it is for the best. This may give me more time to train so that I can become…," Vegeta spoke out loud. "A Super Saiyan. One day…one day very soon, I will be a Super Saiyan, and show all of them…especially Bardock." Vegeta Sr. had a small smile on his face as he drifted off.

_Well, that took forever to write. Sorry for the wait, but luckily, I got a laptop for X-Mas so I intend to have this done before the end of the world (2012.) Anywho, Stay frosty, and have a happy new year, all. Hope to have chapter 8 up ASAP. __J_

_Love and Peace,_

_Straight-Edge Savior _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_As our heroes think about there next step in taking on the galactic tyrant; Frieza, they aren't the only ones in search of revenge…_

On the planet Genmos, there was a large pile of trash. Suddenly, a large explosion blew away the garbage, and out stumbled Paragus, holding his son close.

Broly was nearly still, and barely breathing, but Paragus was merely glad his son was alive. "My son…how I'm glad to see you survived…and yet, it doesn't surprise me," Paragus spoke. "King Vegeta was right to fear your power…and one day, we will have our revenge on him, so that we may take our rightful place at the head of our people…one day…," Paragus said, wistfully, looking up at the sky.

_What Paragus and his son; Broly, went through and how they will affect our heroes, is a story for another day. Now, on to our heroes…_

Bardock lie in his bed, Fasha holding him close, though his sleep was anything but peaceful, as the saiyan warrior began tossing and turning as a vision came to him;

Frieza was laughing as he watched his henchmen; Zarbon and Dodoria cause havoc on an unknown planet. Bardock watched the inhabitants battle against Frieza's army in vain, and though he tried, he could do nothing but watch. Finally, a warrior who looked to be the strongest of the warriors came and stood before Zarbon.

"Please…please…we surrender. Just…just tell us what you want," The Warrior said.

Zarbon looked at the warrior with a smug smirk on his face. "We want your world."

The Warrior looked at Zarbon in shock. "Wh-what? Our-our world," he asked.

"Yes," Frieza spoke from his hover chair. "Your world, to do with as I see fit, and all it's inhabitants to pledge loyalty to me," the tyrant spoke, and raised his finger up. "Or…I can simply leave…and destroy it from space," he laughed. "The choice is yours."

The warrior's face took on a look of despair and horror, as he dropped to a knee. "Y-yes…we pledge our loyalty to you…," The Warrior stopped, as he knew not the tyrant's name.

"Frieza," Dodoria spoke. "Lord Frieza," he clarified.

"Lord Frieza," The Warrior finished, and as he did the entire assemblage of his race behind him dropped to there knees at Frieza's feet.

Frieza smiled. "Very well…now, what is your name, young warrior?"

"Gi-Ginyu…my name is Ginyu," the warrior spoke, his voice slightly shaky.

"Hm…your people put up a surprising fight, and you have a surprisingly high power level compared to the others" Frieza grinned. "Maybe you'll work out as suitable replacements for the monkeys," he chuckled. "Zarbon. Dodoria. Make sure the planet is equipped with armor and scouters, and get them acquainted with how we do things."

"As you wish," Dodoria and Zarbon stated as the two simultaneously took a knee.

Bardock shot up from his vision, panting and sweating as if he'd been in a fight. Bardock rolled out of bed, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. "So…this gift isn't going away," he thought, leaning over the sink. It was then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Fasha staring at him, a look of concern on her face. "Fash…don't look at me like that," Bardock said turning to her, and pulling her close.

Fasha shook her head, and looked up at him. "Something is wrong, isn't there? You woke up like you'd just had a nightmare," she commented, her concern evident in her voice.

Bardock shook his head. "No…just…another vision. Like the ones I had before Frieza destroyed Vegeta."

"What was it about it about," Fasha asked.

Bardock let Fasha go, and went to have a seat on the edge of the bed. "Frieza…and his goons, Zarbon and Dodoria were attacking this planet…and plan to use them as our replacements," he explained, placing his hand on the back of his head. "I'm starting to wonder if even with all we have, if we can beat him."

Fasha thought about what she could do, when an idea popped into her head. "Hey, Bardock…wait right here for a minute. I want to help," she smiled as she opened a nearby closet. Inside were a few suits of armor. "Hm…well, guess this will do," Fasha said grabbing a purple suit and and armor. "You should get some too," she said, walking into the bathroom. "You've been wearing the same armor for awhile now."

Bardock had no idea what Fasha was planning, but she was right. Bardock looked in the corner where he'd tossed his old armor the day before, noticing all the damage on it. "Well, might as well," he thought, untying the blood-soaked band around his head, and held it in his hand. "Shu…," he said in a low voice. "I'm sorry…but your death won't be in vain…I've still not forgotten what Vegeta did," he thought, as he began looking through the armor in the closet, eventually deciding on a pair of dark blue pair of pants and boots, with grey and blue armor without shoulder pads.

After donning the new armor, and putting Shugesh's armband back on, Bardock was quickly joined by Fasha, dressed in the purple ensemble she'd been chosen.

"So, you said you wanted to help," Bardock asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Right," Fasha said. "Stay here, and I'll be back in a few," she said, kissing Bardock on the cheek and exiting the room.

"What could she have in mind," Bardock said, as Fasha walked out of the door.

Fasha walked down the hallway until she reached it's end. "This is probably his room," Fasha thought, knocking on the door.

Turles opened, and was surprised to see Fasha standing there. "Ah. Hey, Fasha. What brings you down here," he asked.

"Hey, Turles," Fasha said. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Turles nodded. "Sure, Fash. Anything," he said.

"Well…it's just…Bardock has been a bit…overwhelmed," Fasha began.

Turles' enthusiasm vanished. "Oh," he said, in a lackluster tone, though Fasha didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, and I was thinking he needs something to take his mind off of this whole Frieza thing for awhile," Fasha stated.

"Ugh, whatever," Turles thought, not really listening to Fasha. "Seriously, what does she see in that guy? I mean, yeah he's strong…but I could be just as powerful," he continued, before remembering Fasha had been talking the whole time.

"A little sparring match would help. So, will you do it," Fasha finished.

Turles nodded. "Ugh…sure. I guess. There's a large room a bit down the hall. I suppose we could use that room to train in."

Fasha flashed Turles a warm smile, making him blush slightly (though thankfully, his somewhat dark skin tone hid it from Fasha's sight.) "Thanks. So maybe in about an hour, I'll come get you and you can show me where the room is, so I can take Bardock down there?"

Turles turned away from her, and nodded, heading for his bed. "Yeah, that's fine," he said, giving a mock yawn. "I'm just gonna relax. Foods' in the kitchen if you guys get hungry." he said, jumping on his bed.

"Super. See you then," Fasha said, leaving the room.

_By now, the others were all awake._

Vegeta Sr. was already dressed, now in a black body suit, foregoing the armor in cape, and training. "I will become a Super Saiyan. I will. I will. I will," echoed in his head as he continued doing push-ups, not bothering to count how many he'd done.

Fasha came back to hers' and Bardocks' room, to find Bardock looking out the window. "Hm? Where'd you go, Fash," Bardock asked.

"I went to see Turles," Fasha said.

"Turles? About what," Bardock asked.

Fasha gave a smirk. "Well…I've noticed you've been kind of…tense about this whole rebellion thing, and thought maybe you could use a little something to take your mind off things," she began.

"Yeah, and," Bardock said tilting his head.

"I asked, and Turles agreed to spar with you. I thought a good fight would help clear your mind and let you relax a bit," Fasha smiled.

Bardock thought about it for a few seconds, and couldn't help but crack a smile at the thought. "Well, it has been awhile since I fought with Turles. This could be pretty fun," he said before taking Fasha in his embrace. "Thanks, Fash," he smiled at his wife.

Fasha blushed slightly. "That's all I get, is a thanks," she joked.

Bardock chuckled a bit, as he leaned closer to her. "Well…maybe I should give you something more."

"Like," Fasha cooed, her voice trailing off as she looked into Bardock's eyes.

Bardock didn't say a word as he pulled Fasha into a deep kiss. Fasha and Bardock both held each other as close as possible, before Fasha gently broke the impassioned embrace, which left both of them blushing slightly, but both looked lovingly into the others eyes, and said nothing for almost a whole minute before Bardock broke the silence.

"That," Bardock said, with a slight laugh.

Fasha smiled. "Now that's more like it."

The romantic moment was brought to an end with a sound all to familiar to the Saiyan ear. Fasha's stomach was growling.

"You sound hungry," Bardock smirked.

Fasha laughed a bit. "Yeah. Kinda am. Lets go grab something. Kitchens' right down the hall."

Bardock too, was getting hungry, and knew he'd have his work cut out for him sparring with Turles, so opted to go along with Fasha.

Bardock and Fasha walked down the hall until they reached the kitchen, where Raditz and Vegeta Jr. looked to be raiding the place for food.

"And just what are you two up to," Bardock asked, looking at the two boys, who were crowding around the fridge.

Raditz looked up. "We were just seeing what was in there," he said, looking back at Vegeta Jr. who'd been doing something in the fridge, before quickly closing it.

"I'm not all that hungry, right now, so I'm just gonna head back to my room," Vegeta Jr. said quickly, before leaving.

"Yeah, me too," Raditz said, following him.

"Wonder what got into those two," Fasha said, as both boys walked rather quickly to there room.

Bardock shrugged. "Who knows."

It was then, Nappa walked into the kitchen. "Hey, you two," he said, lumbering sleepily over to the fridge, and pulling out a soda.

Just then, Fasha noticed Vegeta and Raditz leaning next to the doorway, looking over at Nappa.

"Hm? What are you-," Fasha was cut off, by what she saw out of the corner of her eye.

Nappas' face was covered in soda, from an exploding can.

Fasha, tried her best not to let it show, that she found this hilarious. Bardock, Raditz, and Vegeta Jr, on the other hand, were rolling on the ground. Until, Nappa turned into a bull, attempting to catch the two young Saiyans, who just barely managed to keep out of his reach, all the way down the hall.

After a few minutes, Fasha and Bardock managed to compose themselves. "Well, since everyone's gone, why don't we go ahead and make something to eat," Fasha smiled.

_Fasha and Bardock spent the next half hour making a huge amount of food (though modest by Saiyan standards,) and unfortunately, we'll have to conclude this chapter right here. ^^; Now, I know there were a few oddities here. (Like where and why do Planet Frieza spaceships have soda, but trust me, if there were ways around this sorta thing, and still keep it humorous, I'd use them. LOL Anywho, we'll finish this chapter up next time. Enjoy. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_After enjoying a fairly large lunch Fasha and Bardock returned to their room, where Bardock proceeded to sleep off his meal. His opponent on the other hand was training for his match with Bardock._

Turles was in his room, working over a few training droids, his mind a fog of jealousy and anger. "Why! Why did she pick you," he thought, as he smashed in a droids head. All the droids were designed to take the appearance of Bardock. Still, he was somewhat glad about this arrangement to fight Bardock. "Maybe…," he thought to himself, as he leaped back before, throwing his hands behind his neck as he began charging up for a powerful move. Black lighting began to crackle between his hands as 5 droids rushed him. "Calamity Blaster," he called, as he threw his hands forward and a large sphere of purple ki hit and destroyed all 5 droids. Turles smiled at the thought of hitting the real Bardock with that move, as he looked over at a nearby clock. He'd have his chance very soon.

Vegeta Jr. was in the main control room of the ship, looking out a nearby window. "So…where should we go to next," he spoke, as he replayed all the recent activities in his mind that had happened. From seeing a Super Saiyan, to his most recent travels on Planet Namek. He then thought about how far he'd fallen. "This…was not how things are supposed to be," he said with a sigh.

"What do you mean, Father," Vegeta Jr. asked, overhearing his dad as he walked into the room.

Vegeta Sr. turned, surprised by his son's appearance. "Ah…it's nothing, son. Why aren't you playing with Raditz," he asked.

"He's sleeping," Vegeta Jr. said, as he approached his father. "Father?"

"Yes, son," Vegeta Sr. answered.

"Why aren't you able to become a Super Saiyan like Raditz's dad," he asked, looking up at the former King.

The question caught Vegeta Sr. off guard, so much, it took him a few minutes to regain himself so he could give an answer. "Ah…well…son, you see," Vegeta Sr. was at a loss for words.

Vegeta Sr. was spared from having to answer when his attention was drawn to an odd noise. It almost sounded like yelling.

"Father, do you hear something," Vegeta Jr. asked, also noticing the noise. The noise quickly grew louder as Nappa burst into the room, with Raditz in a headlock, yelling and struggling to get loose.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down," Raditz said as he continued to try and squirm is way out of Nappa's grasp.

'No chance," Nappa said, before turning his attention to Vegeta Jr. "There you are," he said, pointing at Vegeta Jr. with his free hand.

"Uh-oh. Sorry, father. Gotta' run," Vegeta Jr. said, just managing to slip out of Nappa's grasp as the large Saiyan barreled down on him.

Raditz managed to wriggle free of Nappa's grasp and catch up to his friend. "Haha, Behind You," he called as he caught up to Vegeta Jr. and the boys raced down the hall.

"Why you little," Nappa was cut-off by Vegeta Sr.

"Nappa," Vegeta Sr. called.

"Hm? What is it, Vegeta," Nappa answered.

"What exactly is…," Vegeta Sr. went on.

Nappa coughed nervously. "Long story…hey, where's your armor at," Nappa asked, noticing Vegeta was only wearing a standard body suit.

"I've just been thinking that perhaps a few small things like armor weight have been holding me back a bit in my training. I find I'm a bit more flexible without it," he stated.

"Oh…well, anyway, I have to go," Nappa said, anxiously. "I'll get those little," he mumbled to himself, as he began racing down the hall after Raditz and Vegeta Jr.

Vegeta Sr. went back to looking out of the window, still in thought over what they'd do next and where he fit into all this. After a few fruitless attempts at figuring things out, he decided to retire to his room. As he walked through the ship, he ran into Turles as he walked by his room.

"Vegeta," Turles spoke, acknowledging the former King.

"Turles," Vegeta Sr. said, returning the greeting.

"Well, what can I help you with" Turles asked, seeming slightly annoyed.

"The ship. I was wondering if we had a direction," Vegeta Sr. asked.

"Bleh. Probably. Bardock is leading this rebellion though, so you're better off asking him," he said, walking past the former king. "That said, you might as well come with me. "I'm about to go see him myself," he added.

Vegeta Sr. shrugged, and decided to follow Turles.

_Meanwhile…_

Fasha awoke feeling Bardock's arm wrapped around her. She looked up over at her scouter and noticed it was almost time for Bardock and Turles' fight. "Bardock…it's time to get up," Fasha said, sitting up.

Bardock replied with a yawn. "Alright, I'm up," he said, not sitting up.

Fasha went to the bathroom to wash her face, while Bardock did some stretches for his fight. "You ready," Fasha called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Bardock said as Fasha walked out of the bathroom.

Bardock walked with his arm around Fasha as they went down the hall to the storage room, so as not to put a hole in the ship, as Fasha explained that Turles wouldn't be holding back.

"Don't worry, Fash. It's not like something's gonna happen," Bardock said as they reached the room, surprised to see everyone their.

"Raditz? What are you doing here," Fasha asked, jarring Raditz from his session of tag with Vegeta, who didn't really look like he was playing a game, and looked more upset than anything.

"Vegeta and I came to watch the fight," Raditz said walking over to his mother.

"I don't really think it'll safe for you two here," Fasha said, before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Fash. They'll be fine. Their Saiyans after all," Bardock smiled.

"I agree. The boys will be fine," Vegeta Sr. added.

"I…I don't know," Fasha said, shaking her head and looking at the boys.

Vegeta Jr. scoffed. "I'm staying anyway," he said under his breath.

"Please, mother? Can we stay," Raditz asked, hugging Fasha's leg.

"Don't worry, Fasha. I'll take care of the runts," Nappa smirked.

Fasha sighed. "Well, OK. But stay close to Nappa."

"Thank you," Raditz said before running over to Vegeta and Nappa.

"Well, looks like you made it, Fasha…and it's good to see you're well, cousin," Turles said, walking up to Fasha and Bardock.

"Yeah. I'm rested and rarin' to go," Bardock said, giving his arm a spin.

"Don't go easy on him," Fasha said, as she walked over to join Vegeta Sr, Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta Jr.

Turles nodded as Fasha walked away before turning to his cousin. "Try not to be too rough," he joked, walking away to the other side of the chamber.

Bardock smirked a bit before taking his fighting stance, as Turles did the same.

Fasha was leaning against a wall next to Vegeta Sr.

"So? Who do you think will win," Vegeta Sr. asked.

"It's kind of hard to say…, but I think Bardock," Fasha said with a nod.

Vegeta Sr. laughed a bit. "We shall soon see," is all he said.

Fasha looked thoroughly confused, but shrugged and dropped it.

Nappa, Vegeta Sr., Vegeta Jr., and Raditz all waited eagerly for the showdown to begin.

_Things look to be getting good now. ^^; Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but what I believe to be the first update of 2011 is up. As I stated, I plan to finish this story in 2011 …we're gonna do our best with that. XD Read and review, peeps. PaTY. (Please and Thank you.)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fasha stood at the far end of the room along with Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta Jr, Raditz, and Vegeta Sr. "You two ready," she called.

"Yes," Turles shouted, as he began to power up, his dark purple aura shining like a crystal.

Bardock, not to be outdone, began to power up as well, his aura a deep blue. "Now then. Allow me to go first," Bardock said, as he slammed his right fist into the palm of his left hand, causing it to gain a fire-like aura, before launching himself at Turles. "Heat Phal-," Bardock's attack was halted, as Turles caught his attack, seemingly effortlessly.

"Nice try, Cuz," Turles began, gripping Bardock's fist tightly. "But did you really think I'd fall for a move I watched you make," he asked with a smirk.

"Actually. Yeah…I kinda did, but…," Bardock started, as he clenched his left fist tight, coating his fist in a fiery aura, and punched Turles as hard as he could in the stomach, catching the Saiyan off-guard. "Got ya!," Bardock said, reigniting his right fist as he proceeded to launch a devastating barrage of punches aimed at Turles's midsection, before hitting an uppercut that sent Turles straight into the air.

"Wow? What move was that," Nappa said, watching with the others. "Never seen Bardock use that before."

"Inferno Drive," Fasha said. "I actually helped come up with the name. He invented it awhile back, on one of our missions, but this is actually the first time he's used it, since it's the first time he's actually used it I believe," Fasha explained.

"Wow…it's really cool," Raditz said, a look of awe on his face.

_Back at the fight…_

Turles wiped a bit of blood from his mouth, and gritted his teeth. "I'll show you," he thought, as he looked down at a smirking Bardock, before giving a glance in Fasha's direction. "You won't make a fool of me," Turles called as he charged, full speed at Bardock, in a zigzag fashion at Bardock.

Bardock could barely keep his eyes on Turles, his aura moving too fast for him to keep a clear lock on him. Bardock just managed to avoid being squished, as Turles hit the ground, but couldn't avoid Turles's knee as he rammed it into Bardock's stomach, knocking the breath from his body. Turles quickly followed up with an uppercut of his own, before appearing behind Bardock, delivering a double axe-handle punch, sending Bardock hurtling to the ground. "Sorry, but I'll bury you," he smirked ending his assault with a barrage of ki blasts on a still-falling Bardock.

"Mom…is dad OK," Raditz said, looking at his mother, after witnessing Turles's assault.

Fasha too, was a bit distressed but kept it hidden well. "Yeah. They're just playing," she smiled at Raditz.

Vegeta Jr. looked over to his father. "Father…doesn't it seem like Turles is taking this a bit far," he said, tilting his head.

Vegeta Sr. looked on. "Yes…I suppose so," he said, calmly.

"Hmph. That should show him," Turles said, breathing heavily as he waited for the smoke to clear. The room was silent for a couple of minutes and Turles was sure he'd won before he saw a faint, golden aura growing within the smoke until in a gust of ki, the smoke was blown away, and Bardock stood, almost unharmed, and transformed into a golden warrior. "What the…is that…," Turles couldn't believe he was still facing Bardock.

"Turles…that was an impressive move," Bardock spoke slowly. "Still, it won't be enough to beat me," he said looking up at Turles with a smirk.

Turles's body was shaking from the anger that Bardock had seemingly brushed off his technique. He took a look at Fasha, who caught met his gaze with hers this time, before turning his attention back to Bardock. "I'll show you," he said quietly. "You'll see," he said, putting his left palm out launching a volley of purple ki blasts at Bardock.

Bardock almost effortlessly weaved in-between the blasts til he was close enough to Turles to unleash his offensive. "It's my turn," he said as Turles swung a punch aimed at Bardock's head, though Bardock ducked, wrapping his arm around Turles's neck, and kneeing him in the stomach. "An eye for an eye," he quipped, as he flew with Turles in tow quickly at a wall, before spinning in a circle and launching Turles at said wall.

"Wow, that was awesome, wasn't it Vegeta," Raditz asked his friend.

"It was alright," Vegeta Jr. said, not revealing the fact that he was truly in awe of Bardock.

Vegeta Sr, noticing the look Turles had shot in Fasha's direction. "Fasha? You didn't happen to catch Turles's look over here did you?

Fasha had a thoughtful look on her face when Vegeta Sr. approached. "Yeah, I did…Turles seems to be acting kind of weird," Fasha said. "Not really sure why."

"You don't notice it," Nappa chimed in?

"Notice what," Fasha asked?

Nappa and Vegeta Sr. looked at each other for a few moments, before Vegeta Sr. turned back to her. "Actually…it's best if we don't tell you right now," he said, looking back at the fight.

Turles had, by now, gone back on the offensive against Bardock, though the fight seemed to be in vain on his part, as Bardock managed to avoid all of Turles's strikes before hitting him with a round house kick, that sent him flying.

"Wait, what are you talking about," Fasha said, angry at both Nappa and Vegeta Sr, though they both ignored her, and eventually, she stopped asking, but was visibly distressed by the whole idea. "What don't they want to tell me," she asked herself.

Turles managed to right himself quickly, but when he looked back, Bardock was nowhere to be seen.

"Over here," Bardock called, standing on the ground. "Sorry. Did I shock you," he smirked.

Turles was now furious. "No way…I won't allow you to beat me…not like this," he shouted.

Bardock said nothing, but began to build up a blue sphere of energy into his fist. "Sorry, but it's time I end this," he said, as the sphere grew bigger.

Turles, though, had a counter, as he began to create a ring of ki in his hands. "It's not over yet," he said, as the ring turned sideways.

Fasha, Vegeta Sr, Nappa, Radtiz, and Vegeta Jr. looked on, amazed by how powerful both Turles and Bardock were. "So, Vegeta, what do you think? Turles is pretty strong, don't you think?"

"Take this," Both Bardock and Turles said, as they launched the Kill Driver and Final Riot Javelin, respectively.

"Yes…both are indeed strong," Vegeta Sr. began.

Both attacks clashed in mid-air as Turles and Bardock pushed with all they had, though Bardock soon attained the upper hand, as his Riot Javelin pushed back the Kill Driver.

"No…this…this can't be happening," Turles thought, as the Riot Javelin drew closer, before striking him, sending him flying into a wall, before he fell to the ground, a cloak of smoke enveloping him.

Bardock too, was winded from his exchange, as he quickly took a knee-his breathing labored. "Guess this is…the power of a Super Saiyan," he thought, realizing this was the first time he'd fought with this power, he thought as everything soon went black.

Everyone rushed to the care of Bardock and Turles as soon as it was clear the fight was over.

"This was not what I had in mind," Fasha thought as she rushed over to Bardock with Raditz close behind.

"Mom is dad gonna be OK," Raditz asked when they reached his father.

Fasha flashed Raditz a reassuring, though uneasy smile. "He'll be fine. He and Uncle Turles are just tired," she said. "Now, come on. Help me get him to one of the rejuvenation chamber," she said, as she put Bardock's arm over her shoulder, and along with Raditz began to walk out of the room.

Turles soon awoke being helped by Nappa and Vegeta Sr, with Vegeta Jr. close by. "Ugh…wha…what happened," he asked.

"Ah, you're up. You came up a bit short in your bout with Bardock, after he turned into a Super Saiyan," Vegeta Sr. spoke.

Turles said nothing, but hung his head in shame with a sigh.

"You love her, don't you," Nappa said, after a few minutes.

Turles said nothing for a few seconds more, before finally speaking. "Let me go."

Nappa and Vegeta Sr. looked at each other for a few seconds. "Are you sure you can walk," Nappa asked.

"Let me go," Turles repeated.

Finally, both Vegeta Sr. and Nappa agreed to let him go, and though he stumbled a bit, Turles soon stood on his own, and walked on. "And it's none of your business," he said, as he limped away, Vegeta Jr., Nappa, and Vegeta Sr. looking on.

Turles mind flew back to the fight he'd had. How strong Bardock had become. How he was defeated by his cousin, causing him a nothing but pain. That pain subsided momentarily, as he passed a door and heard Fasha's voice.

"I hope you'll be OK. Raditz was really worried about you," he heard Fasha speak.

"Is she talking to me," Turles asked, waiting outside the door. "Does she know I'm here?"

"You were great out there. It went a bit farther than I'd hoped, but I just hope we can put all this behind us," Fasha continued.

Turles smiled a bit. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Still…you were great out there, Bardock. Don't you think, Raditz," Fasha ended happily.

"Yeah, Dad. You were awesome," Raditz spoke.

Turles was in shock as he looked into the room to see Fasha and Raditz next to a rejuvenation chamber which held Bardock in it. "Of course," he said to himself, as he walked to his room, though he made enough noise for Fasha to just see him leaving.

"Turles…," the name flashed in Fasha's mind, as she turned back to her husband.

Bardock was finally coming to, though he realized he was in a rejuvenation chamber, so simply proceeded to go over the fight in his mind. "Ugh…what a fight…almost felt like Turles was really trying to hurt me," he thought. "Guess I'll just relax till the process is over," he said, drifting back into a dark sleep.

_Elsewhere…_

"Lord Frieza. It appears the reports of The Tree of Might's last location have lead us to something of an odd discovery," Zarbon spoke.

"Oh? What do you mean odd," Frieza asked, only somewhat interested.

"A plasma trail leading away from the area has been located and identified as being of the same type of trail your ship leaves," Dodoria explained.

Frieza looked over at Zarbon. "Is that so? Perhaps my brother is somehow involved in this then," Frieza said to himself. "Follow the trail," Freiza said curtly. "Let's see where all this leads us," the villain smirked.

_Looks like we're closing in on a big meeting in the near future. Hope you all enjoyed the fight. Let me know what think. __J Read and Review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Turles collapsed on his bed, every muscle in his body screaming. "How could I lose," he thought, as he closed his eyes. "How was he so strong," he asked aloud. His anger growing. "Why," he thought as he began to brace himself against the bed. "Why did she pick him," he yelled, punching a hole in his bed. Turles said nothing, but soon slumped into an unconscious heap on his bed, his arm impaling the bed. "It should have been me," he thought, as his world faded to black._

_Meanwhile_

Nappa and Vegeta Sr. were in the control room discussing what to do next as far as a destination.

"So, I was thinking we should head to planet Yardrat. We can stock up on supplies on that planet and the locals make armor similar to ours. Maybe we could go there. "I even heard they teach a powerful technique that could help us fight Frieza," Nappa said.

"Hm? I thought The Yardrats were a weak race. It's the whole reason Frieza didn't want us attacking the planet in the first place," Vegeta Sr. spoke.

"Yeah, but that can work to our advantage. We don't really know how they'll treat us, but if they are, in fact, a weaker race, we can take what we need without too much difficulty," Nappa explained.

"Hm. Sound planning, Nappa. Very well. I'll set a course for Yardrat," Vegeta Sr. said as he walked over to the console and began typing in the coordinates. "So, what is this technique?"

"Well, I think it's a type of Fusion," Nappa said, crossing his arms. "I don't know the details, but they can combine with each other to become far more powerful. I only recently found out about this."

"Fusion, huh? Interesting," Vegeta Sr. said stepping away from the console. "I'm interested in how this Fusion works and seeing it for myself."

_Elsewhere…_

"Double Sunday," Raditz shouted, launching two yellow energy beams at Vegeta who managed to leap out of the way just in time.

"You'll have to try better than that," he called out before launching a series of energy blasts at Raditz.

Raditz, easily weaved in and out of the life of fire. "Heh, I'm a lot faster than you know, Vegeta," Raditz called.

Fasha was watching the two boys spar, enjoying the playful competition. "Raditz is pretty flexible," she noted. "And Vegeta is strong for his age," she thought.

"Hm, is that so," Vegeta Jr. called rushing at Raditz, much to his surprise.

Fasha watched, a bit surprised by Vegeta Jr.'s sudden rush.

"Yeah!," Raditz jumped back and began blocking every punch Vegeta threw, before appearing behind him. "I'm Behind You," Raditz called, kicking Vegeta Jr. in the chest with both feet, sending him flying back into a wall.

"Ah…," Vegeta Jr. moaned rubbing the back of his head, as he fell to a seated position.

"That was…really good," Fasha thought, surprised at her sons' speed. "Alright you two, I think that's enough for today," she said walking over to the boys.

Raditz put his hands on his hips and laughed. "I can't believe it, I finally beat Vegeta!," he shouted.

"WHAT! You didn't beat me. Your mom, just stopped the fight. I could still fight, If I could," Vegeta Jr. said, getting up and stumbling.

"I bet you could," Fasha began jokingly. "Now come on, you two. Let's go see if we can't find something to eat," Fasha spoke heading out of the room.

"Awesome. I'm starving," Raditz said, running a hand through his hair as he followed his mother. Vegeta Jr. followed close behind, wordlessly.

_Meanwhile, not far away, the villainous Frieza was on the move…_

"Lord Frieza. It appears the ship that we were chasing isn't far now," Zarbon spoke from his kneeling position.

"Hm, what shall we do when we reach it, My lord," Dodoria asked, kneeling beside Zarbon.

Frieza smiled a wicked smile. "Follow them, but don't get too close. I want to see for myself just who would be foolish enough to steal from me," the tyrant spoke.

"As you wish," Zarbon and Dodoria spoke simultaneously, as they began to work on keeping the ship out or range of their quarry.

"I'll make an example out of these fools for trying to take what's mine," Frieza thought to himself, grinning at the thought of torturing the thieves.

_Elsewhere…_

Bardock awoke floating in space. "Huh…where am I?" Bardock thought, unable to speak. "Ugh…what is this?"

The ship that he and the others had been using was landed on a planet.

"Hey that's our…," Bardock stopped as he realized another ship, identical to the one he and his friends were on. Bardock face soon turned to a look of horror and rage as he realized it was Frieza's ship. "Frieza! You…," Bardock thought as he tried to move, though found the task impossible.

Bardock could only watch in horror as Frieza left the ship, flanked on either side by Dodoria and Zarbon.

"So, shall we go down and see who would be stealing from you, Lord Frieza," Zarbon asked, turning to Frieza.

"No," Frieza spoke with a smirk. "It's been so long since I've had a bit of excitement, I think this might be an excellent time to make some fireworks," the villain smiled, as he raised his finger, creating a small ball of ki.

Bardock's face went white as he realized what Frieza was planning. "No…not like this," he thought, struggling in vain to move and stop the tyrant.

"Oh? Lord Frieza, using your Super Nova? You must be very bored," Dodoria laughed.

"Yes…and I thank these thieves for allowing me," he began as he put his finger in the air as the ball of ki grew larger and larger. "For allowing me to have some fun!," Frieza shouted launching the orb at the ship.

"Frieza!," Bardock shouted in his head as he awoke from the rejuvenation chamber, which was just finishing up. Bardock still a bit woozy from the procedure staggered out and got dressed in a new set of gray Saiyan armor. "I've got to warn the others," he said as a mechanical, female voice came on the intercom.

"Now landing. Please be careful on the planet's surface," the voice said, sending shivers down Bardock's spine. "No…," Bardock's whole body tensed as he raced out of the room and into the hallway, en route to the exit, though he briefly stopped as he felt a huge power surge. "What was that…and…did I just sense that…without my Scouter," he thought, before shaking his head. "No, I can't lose focus now."

While making his way through the ship, Bardock was spied by Vegeta Jr., Vegeta Sr., Nappa, Raditz, and Fasha, who, noticing Bardock was in a rush, tried to follow him, each arriving outside, with Bardock nowhere to be seen.

"Mom? Where's dad," Raditz asked.

"I don't know…he came out here, but he was so fast…," Fasha said, talking to herself.

_Meanwhile…_

Frieza's ship was now approaching planet Yardrat.

"Lord Frieza, the ship that was stolen has been located on Planet Yardrat.

"Excellent," Frieza said, as he turned his hover chair around to exit the ship.

"Lord Frieza, wait," Dodoria spoke. "It seems…something is approaching the ship?," the alien said, confused.

"Hm? Is it one of the locals," Zarbon asked, approaching the monitor Dodoria was watching.

"It matters not," Frieza called, leaving ship.

Zarbon and Dodoria gave each other a concerned look before shrugging and leaving with Frieza.

_En route to Frieza's ship, Bardock was determined not to let Frieza destroy another world._

"Frieza," he thought, flying toward the tyrants' lair. "You won't kill another being…not while I'm here," he thought, as he caught sight of Frieza's ship.

Frieza was now outside his ship, flanked by Zarbon and Dodoria. "So, this is Planet Yardrat," Frieza smirked.

"How dull looking of a planet," Zarbon said, his arms crossed.

"A real eyesore," Dodoria laughed.

"I agree…let's do the universe a favor…and get rid of it," Frieza smiled wickedly, as he began to charge up his Super Nova.

"FRIEZA!"

Frieza's concentration was broken as his name was called. "Now who could this be," Frieza asked, sounding quite uninterested, as Bardock approached, stopping a few feet away.

"Hm…how odd," Zarbon said, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Zarbon," Dodoria asked, eyeing Bardock. "He doesn't look like anything special.

Zarbon gave an annoyed look at Dodoria. "Don't you see…this person…he's not a Yardrat, that's for sure…in fact…, I believe…," Zarbon's eyes went wide. "He's…a Saiyan."

Frieza's looked shocked to hear this news. "Is that right," he asked, turning to Bardock, who'd been standing floating their wordlessly.

"Yes. I am a Saiyan," Bardock spoke.

"Well, what a surprise," Zarbon smirked. "Here It looks like some of them survived."

"Heh, well not for long," Dodoria smirked. "Especially since he's about to see just what happened to his people, right Lord Frieza?"

"Now, now, Dodoria, don't be so hasty. Zarbon, what is his power level," he asked.

Zarbon turned on his scouter, and scanned Bardock. "About 180,000," Zarbon said, in disbelief.

Dodoria and Frieza gave Bardock the same look.

"Th-that's not possible," Dodoria said, shaking a bit. "Y-your scouter it must be broken. There is no way, a Saiyan could ever have a power level anywhere near that high!"

Zarbon gritted his teeth. "Y-yes…you're right…I have had it for some time. I guess I should just get a new one."

"180, 000? You hear that Frieza…a Saiyan…with a power level of 180,000 is going to beat you," he smirked.

"You? Beat Frieza? You must be joking. You're out of your league you Saiyan scum," Dodoria said. "In fact…I'm going to go ahead and put an end to you right now," Dodoria said, launching himself at Bardock, full speed for a headbutt "Take this!"

Bardock smiled and clenched his fists, coating them in a familiar flaming aura, and with one hand, caught Dodoria's head, stopping him dead.

Zarbon's mouth was agape, in awe of what he was seeing, while even Frieza himself looked impressed by this.

"Hm…is that all," Bardock asked, tightening his grip on Dodoria's skull.

_Meanwhile, on Planet Yardrat's surface…_

Turles stumbled out of his ship, a look of focus on his face, as he turned to the others, who'd been relaxing outside.

"Hm? What are you all doing out here," Turles asked. "Can't you feel that power?"

"What are you talking about," Vegeta Sr. spoke.

"Yeah, what do you mean feel," Fasha asked.

"Hm? I guess you don't know how…but I learned from another species how to sense power levels nearby. I don't have time to teach you now…but Frieza is here," Turles explained.

Everyone looked at Turles in shock. "What do you mean he's here," Nappa asked.

"I mean, his ship is here. Just outside of sight, but I can feel it. Him and Bardock-,"

"Dad's there too," Raditz called, cutting Turles off.

"He went to fight Frieza all by himself," Fasha asked.

Turles nodded. "It would appear so…though from what I can sense, nothing serious as happened yet.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should go help," Vegeta Jr. said, powering up to fly into battle, before he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"We will. But you, and Raditz must remain here, where it's safe," Vegeta Sr. said.

"WHAT! I'll do no such thing," Vegeta Jr. called.

"Yeah, I want to go too," Raditz chimed in.

"We're not going to argue with the two of you," Fasha said. "What would we do if anything happened to you?"

"Nothing will happen to them," Nappa said, stepping forward. "Bardock is probably the only one of us who has a chance against Frieza. I don't think he'd want us their too…still, we're all bent on going…so why should we keep them here," Nappa asked.

"Whatever. I'm going on ahead," Turles said, seemingly a bit miffed, as he powered up and flew off, full speed.

Vegeta Sr. and Fasha looked at each other, and eventually, both conceded.

"Alright…you may join us. Nappa," Vegeta Sr. began.

"I know. I'll guard them with my life," Nappa said looking at the two boys, smiling at their victory.

"Now, let's get up their and see what we can do," Fasha said, as the Saiyans powered up and flew off to join Bardock, quickly catching up to Turles.

_Back at Frieza's ship…_

"Let me go!" Dodoria shouted as he tried to loosen Bardock's grip on him.

"Well…if you really want me to let you go…," Bardock said, before dropping Dodoria and quickly hitting him with an uppercut with his other, still flaming fist, sending him flying upward.

Dodoria regained himself and was about to attack when he realized Bardock was gone. "Where…where is he," he thought.

"Where are you looking," Bardock appearing behind Dodoria, dropping him with an ax-kick, which launched him back into Frieza's ship.

"Ugh…," Dodoria staggered out of a dent left in the ship by his impact. "Why…you," Dodoria said, as he got to his feet.

Bardock, though, had his eyes set on Frieza. "I hope you're watching, Frieza. Because this is just a sample, of what I've in store for you."

_So, we're now winding down to the end (?) and so far, so good, for the good guys. However, I think we all know Frieza isn't one to take a loss easily. Read and Review. _

_Please and thank you. Oh, and lastly, for those wondering how Bardock and apparently the other Saiyans can go into space, well, that stems from the scene where Bardock confronted Frieza outside his ship. He was in space then. I figure all full-blooded Saiyans can actually breath in space. Goku just doesn't know it. (Though Vegeta does, as I remember he trained on an asteroid to become a Super Saiyan and it's unknown if there was air on it.) Anyway, just thought I'd clear that up._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dodoria looked at Bardock, who had his eyes on Frieza, and his anger started to boil. "That…Saiyan slime…how dare he do this to me…and not even take me like a challenge," he thought, clenching his fist, before quickly launching himself at Bardock,

"Head Breaker," he shouted as he picked up speed, though Bardock seemed not to notice.

Bardock had turned his head back. "What's that power level…it's coming in fast…is it…Vegeta?" he thought, still paying no attention to the approaching Dodoria.

Zarbon smirked. "Stupid monkey…he may be a bit stronger, but he-" his words, were cut short by Frieza who had a slightly troubled look on his face, as he looked off into the distance.

"Something is coming," Frieza said, a scowl on his face. "Something strong."

"Now you're dead," Dodoria called as he was moments away from hitting Bardock when suddenly he found himself flying backwards as Turles drove his knee into his jaw.

"Turles? That was impressive…but what are you doing here," Bardock.

"I'm here to fight you," Turles said coldly. "And I know I can beat you…but I'm more interested in killing Frieza…then I'll deal with you."

Bardock was shocked by Turles's words, but didn't show it. "So…in the cargo room…you weren't sparring, were you?"

Turles nodded, taking a look at Frieza, Zarbon, and back to Dodoria. "It's Fasha, if that's why you're wondering."

"You like her don't you," Bardock said, finding it hard to keep his anger at his cousin in check.

Turles turned to Bardock, and looked him dead in the eyes. "I love her."

_Just as Turles explained himself, Nappa, Fasha, Vegeta Jr., Sr. and Raditz all arrived, and looked on in awe at the scene._

Fasha and Raditz quickly approached Bardock.

"D-Dad…is that, Frieza," Raditz asked, shaking slightly.

"Bardock, are you alright. I was…worried," Fasha said, blushing a bit, wrapping her arms around Bardock, as Raditz inserted himself into the family hug.

Bardock smiled and embraced his family. "Don't worry. I can handle Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria," he said, assuring his family.

"Hmph, you're not the only one who'll be taking revenge against Freiza," Vegeta Sr. said, coming forward. "I was the king of the world he destroyed," he said, clenching his fist.

"Right, and I'll be right with you father," Vegeta Jr. said, floating by his father.

Turles looked over at the displays of family behind him, let out a groan of disgust, drawing the attention of Bardock, as he rushed to continue doing battle with Dodoria.

Dodoria tried to protect himself, but was too slow as he received a devastating punch to the mid-section, before being kicked into the air. "Why! Why did his dream come true!" Turles was now, talking aloud as he raised his palm towards Dodoria. "It's not fair," he called, as he launched a powerful barrage of ki spheres at Dodoria, causing him to fall on top of Frieza's ship, a smoking heap.

Vegeta Sr. looked over at Zarbon, his confidence swelled by Turles's seeming victory.

"Father, you can't let them do all the fighting," Vegeta Jr. spoke, tugging his fathers cape.

Zarbon looked on, in disbelief, as he removed his scouter. "This…this will not do," he spoke. "Lord Frieza, I apologize for Dodoria's short comings, but rest assured, I'll not fail you."

Frieza snorted. "I'd expect you wouldn't," he spoke, curtly, his anger clearly visible.

Zarbon looked over the Saiyans, and spotting Vegeta Sr., who had a look of confidence about him, he beckoned him forward with a smoke.

Turles, opted to stay isolated from the group, having disposed of Dodoria, he opted to let his anger subside alone.

Vegeta Sr. smirked. "Hmph. So, Zarbon will be the one I engage…everyone, stay out of this. I'll show them a Saiyan Elite's true power," he said, as he raced at Zarbon.

Vegeta Jr. smirked, prepared to see his father in action.

Bardock had a look of anticipation on his face, as he looked down at Frieza, who was still sitting in his chair, with a look of disgust at the Saiyans. "Hmph. Your time is almost up," he thought.

Vegeta Sr. got within striking distance but was amazed at the speed, with which Zarbon ducked his attack. "What the!"

"You're so slow…typical Saiyan," Zarbon said before executing his Purple Circle backflip kick, at Vegeta's face, knocking him back a ways. "You may have beaten Dodoria, but you certainly won't beat me," The Prince chuckled.

Vegeta Sr. recoiled, somewhat surprised. "Zarbon, I'll admit, you got me, but rest assured, you will not defeat me," he shouted, launching a volley of ki blasts at Zarbon, creating a huge cloud of smoke as they each made contact. Vegeta Sr. was left panting from the attack, but grinned, sure he'd defeated Zarbon.

"That was impressive," a voice called, shrouded in the smoke shocking not only Vegeta Sr. and Jr., but also giving the others a surprise too, save for Turles who was looking on with little interest, more concerned with making sure Fasha stayed away from the fighting. "Now, let me show you how it's done," Zarbon spoke as the smoke cleared, and he was holding a ball of ki above his head. "Shooting Star Arrow," he cried, throwing his hand forward as a barrage of ki bolts flew from his hand striking Vegeta Sr.

Vegeta Sr. was quickly shown dropping from the cloud of smoke quickly righting himself, though visibly shaken by the attack. "What…he can't be that much stronger than Dodoria…and if someone like him," his eyes shot over to Turles for a second before looking back at Zarbon, as he thought, as Vegeta Jr. and Nappa quickly came to his side.

"Vegeta, let me help, I think we'll have a better chance of beating him if we work together," Nappa said.

Vegeta Sr. looked at Nappa then to Vegeta Jr., who had a perplexed look on his face, and shook his head. "This…fighting in space…I must admit I'm not used to it…Nappa, I don't need any help. I can defeat Zarbon all by myself," he said, looking up at the arrogant smirk on the face of Frieza's right hand. "Zarbon! I've had enough of this. If we're going to fight, we'll fight on my terms," he said, launching himself down towards Yardrat's surface.

Zarbon chuckled a bit. "Running away? Some King," he said, taking off after Vegeta Sr., quickly followed by Nappa and Vegeta Jr.; Fasha taking Raditz so Nappa could take care of Vegeta Jr. and provide assistance for Vegeta Sr. if need be.

Bardock watched as Zarbon and Vegeta made for Yardrat. "Hm. Looks like it's down to you and me," he smirked at Frieza, who gave the Saiyan a cold look of disinterest in response.

"Now, now-you Saiyans are always so quick to rush to defeat. How about we see if your little friend can hold his own with Zarbon before even thinking of challenging the likes of me," he said, powering up in his hover chair, and launching himself for Yardrat.

"Wow, I think he's scared," Raditz said smiling up at his father.

Fasha sighed in relief. "I think we may actually do it," she said smiling.

"We will, Fash," Bardock said, picking Raditz up, holding him away from himself. "What do you say we go beat Frieza, son," he smiled.

Raditz smiled and nodded. "Lets do it!"

_As all this was going on, nobody noticed Dodoria still moving, his smoldering form raising a hand aimed at Bardock, who had his back to him._

Dodoria managed to lift a blackened and smoking arm towards Bardock. "I'll…not die…not without taking you down first…you trash…," he spoke charging up a ki blast.

Fasha however, caught sight of Dodoria's attack, just as he launched the blast at Bardock. "Move," she shouted, pushing Bardock out of the way, but unable to move as the beam rushed towards her.

"Mom!" Raditz called.

"Fasha!" Bardock cried as the bean drew closer.

Suddenly, the beam dissipated, causing everyone to turn to see what had happened.

A large pillar of ki was erupting from the spot where Dodoria had fired his beam from, with it's source being a secondary blast, fired from Turles. The pillar not only destroyed Dodoria, but also put a hole in the ship, setting off a chain reaction, which caused the ship to explode.

_Meanwhile, down on Yardrat, things weren't going well for Vegeta Sr. as he did battle with Zarbon._

Vegeta Sr. was just picking himself up, as Zarbon approached. "What's the meaning of this," he said, his breathing labored, and his forehead bleeding, leaving a warm trail on the side of his head. "Why can't I beat him?" he thought as he threw a punch, though Zarbon easily dodged it, punching the former king in the stomach, and sending him flying through a rock with a spinning roundhouse kick.

"Father!" Vegeta Jr. tried to rush to his fathers aide, but was held back by Nappa.

"No, Vegeta. I can't let you go down there," Nappa said, sternly. "Your father is a proud and strong fighter-he wouldn't let you help anyway. Just stay here and believe, and I know your father will win," Nappa said, though his voice was filled with unease. "I hope," he thought, as he watched the fight.

Vegeta Jr. gritted his teeth, and tore his arm away from Nappa's grip, though went back to watching his father do battle. "Come on, Father. I know you can beat him," he thought.

"Ready to give up," Zarbon asked. "Coming from one royal family member to another, I do believe you've reached your end," he said, as he stood over Vegeta, and pulled him up by his collar. "What do you say?"

Frieza was watching not to far away, waiting for Bardock and the others. "Hm. This is grand entertainment. It's almost got me excited," the evil alien said.

Vegeta Sr. replied by throwing dirt in the face of Zarbon, who recoiled in pain as the debris got into his eyes.

"Ah, my face…you trash! Where are you?" Zarbon said rubbing the dirt from his eyes.

"Take this, Zarbon. It ends now-Execute," Vegeta Sr. shouted shooting a powerful beam of purple ki at Zarbon's stomach, sending the alien royalty a few feet away. "I am the King of Saiyans, Zarbon-I will never surrender! You're dealing with a Warrior King and I will not be beaten!"

Nappa smiled. "See? I told you your dad had things under control," he spoke, with a sigh of relief.

Vegeta Jr. nodded. "I wasn't that worried," he lied. "My father is The King-of course he would be able to win."

Zarbon let out a low growl, before laughing, arrogantly at Vegeta Sr. "A Warrior King, you say? Well, then…it seems you've convinced yourself of some great power that comes with being a Saiyan," he spoke, getting up, revealing the Execution Beam had only destroyed his armor, and not pierce his stomach.

Frieza sat back in his chair, relaxing, with a look of joy on his face. "Hehe, seems Zarbon has a trick up his sleeve. I wonder what he could be planning," he thought, resting his head on his palm.

Zarbon, now on his feet, scowled at Vegeta Sr. "I'm surprised. You've pushed me farther than I thought you would," he began. "So let me show you something…and then you will die," he spoke, beginning to power up.

Frieza rasied an eyebrow in slight surprise at what he was seeing.

"W-what is this?" Vegeta Sr. spoke, taking a step back. "This power…it's huge…and it's still going…"

Zarbon's head was bowed, but it was clear he was changing. His arms and legs had become huge-as did his body. "Now, it's time to spill your royal blood," he spoke, in an almost demonic tone, as he raises his face and looks directly into Vegeta Sr.'s eyes, locking him in place.

Vegeta Jr. and Nappa watched on in shock as before there eyes, Zarbon became a monster.

_Meanwhile, back in space…_

"Is everyone OK," Bardock asked, looking over his family. They'd just managed to get out of danger as they watched the remains of Frieza's ship float along. "That was a close one," he thought.

"I'm alright," Raditz said, coughing a bit.

"Right…so am I," Fasha nodded, smiling at Bardock. "Turles is also to thank for that though," she said, looking over at Turles, who was coming closer, a cold look on his face.

Bardock smiled, as Turles approached. "Cuz, thanks-" Bardock was cut short by a shot to the face from Turles.

"You idiot! Fasha was almost killed, you dolt," he cried, tensing up.

"Turles, I'm fine! What is your problem-why did you do that," Fasha said.

"Yeah, why did you hit dad," Raditz said, leaping at Turles.

"Because-," Turles's explanation was cut short as Bardock explained.

"He loves you, Fasha. He was looking out for you," Bardock spoke, checking his jaw.

Fasha looked at Turles in disbelief. "You…you love me?"

Turles said nothing, but looked away, instead turning to Bardock. "Bardock…I think it's time we settled this."

Bardock returned Turles's look. "So? You really want to do this now…"

Fasha looked back and fourth between the two men. "What are you two talking about? What are you going to do?"

Turles said nothing, but Bardock went over to Raditz and Fasha. "I want you both to go to the planet's surface," he said, before glancing over to Turles. "I'll be there as soon as I can to kill Frieza. I promise."

Fasha looked reluctant, but finally nodded, giving Bardock a kiss before leaving with Raditz, who gave his father a hug.

Turles looked on at the scene, his hatred slowly building. "Are you ready?"

Once his family had gone, Bardock turned to Turles. "Turles…are you really so jealous that it's come to this," he said taking a fighting stance.

Turles's whole body was tense, as he began powering up. "Jealous…Jealous!" he erupted. "I'm beyond jealous! It's not fair! Why would she pick you over me! You say I'm jealous, but I'm more than that-I'm jealous, bitter, heartbroken, and I hate you!" he shouted, as his, normally purple aura began to take on a ligher hue, along with his hair, causing Bardock to recoil in surprise.

_So, finally, I get around to chapter 12. At this point, I'm looking at things, and wondering the future of the series. This may or may not be the end of Bardock's adventures, and if so, then I look to tackle a new story based on the upcoming MMORPG; Dragonball Online. If this isn't where I'm ending it, you'll notice Broly and Paragus have been conspicuously absent from a lot of this series. I'll have a poll up, and let me know your thoughts in any review you may post. Thanks for reading. Chapter 13 will be up sooner, rather than later._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Turles's power began to skyrocket, as built his energy up, as a smile crossed his face, looking at Bardock. "Don't worry. I'm not going there just yet. No, I want to savor this with my mind uninhibited by the transformation. Bardock," he began in a deep voice. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

Bardock had managed to regain his composure and was now staring Turles dead in the eyes. "Is it really going to end like this," was all he could say taking his battle stance.

Turles said nothing, lowering his head, and before Bardock's eyes vanished, appearing behind him, a split second later. "Yes," he spoke delivering a bone-jarring punch to Bardock's jaw as he turned , following that up with a lightning fast barrage of kicks and punches, ending with Turles sending Bardock away with one more furious blow to the face. "So, this is the growth…impressive," Turles thought, clenching his fist, as he relished the beating he'd just given his cousin.

Bardock managed to right himself, caught off-guard by Turles's assault. "Fine…but I don't think you're ready for this," he spoke, as he powered up, his aura a deep blue, as he launched himself Turles.

Turles put his guard up, but was caught by Bardock, with a strong shot to the stomach, followed by an uppercut, that popped the dark-skinned Saiyan into the air, allowing Bardock to pick his ankle, before swinging him by his leg in a circle, gaining speed, until finally tossing Turles through several pieces of debris from Frieza's ship.

Bardock, not wanting to lose the offensive, quickly gave chase, managing to position himself in the spot Turles would be coming through, and just as Turles came crashing through another large piece of stone, Bardock threw a heavy right fist aimed at the back of Turles's head, only for Turles to vanish and reappear behind Bardock, catching him off guard, and wrapping his arms around his body, trapping Bardock's arms at his sides.

"Alright, cousin. Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine," Turles said, as he quickly flew upward, with a struggling Bardock, crashing his cousin head-first through several chunks of floating rock and metal, before letting him go, leaping back, and hitting him with a clothesline to the back of the head. "You're a joke," Turles called, as he watched, him fall. "Fasha was a fool to ever think you'd be strong enough to protect her-it's plainly obvious that I'm the superior warrior!"

All was quiet for a few minutes as Turles looked around, trying to spot Bardock among the wreckage, his anxiety getting the better of him, at finally getting a crack at his cousin. "Come out," he shouted, aiming his palm at the spot where he guessed Bardock was. "Fine…then I'll just blast you out," he spoke, firing off a barrage of purple ki blasts.

_Meanwhile…back on Yardrat…_

Vegeta Sr. couldn't believe his eyes, as he gazed at what was now Zarbon's face, but bulbous and more reptilian in shape and appearance.

"Wh-what happenend to him," Vegeta Jr. asked, shaking next to an awestruck Nappa.

"I-I don't know…I never knew Zarbon could transform like this," Nappa admitted.

Zarbon laughed, as he took a step closer to Vegeta Sr., licking his lips. "Now, then…shall we let the fun begin," he asked, looking back at Frieza who smiled.

"Do as you wish, Zarbon, but two things," he spoke, putting up two fingers. "First off, don't go ahead and kill Vegeta just yet…let him live…I'll finish him off, and when the other two monkeys arrive, I'll take them myself-but aside from that, feel free pound the insect til your heart's content," the evil overlord laughed, sitting in his hover chair.

"Of course, My Lord," Zarbon spoke, turning his attention back Vegeta Sr., who by now, had hardened himself, and was preparing to do battle.

"Zarbon! I don't care how much bigger you've gotten…you still will not defeat me," Vegeta Sr. growled, his aura blazing a deep purple. "I was…no, I am an elite warrior, and The King of All Saiyans," he howled launching himself at Zarbon, unleashing a furious barrage of blows at the reptilian prince's form, finishing his attack with an Execution Beam at point black range to Zarbon's face, blasting him back several feet, and into the side of a mountain, burying him under rubble.

Nappa looked in shock at the brutality of the assault while Vegeta Jr. cheered his father on.

"That was awesome, dad-I knew you could do it," the young Saiyan said.

"Do what," Fasha said flying close to Nappa and Vegeta Jr, along with Raditz.

"Didn't you see it," Vegeta Jr. asked. "My dad just beat Zarbon," he boasted.

"Wow, your dad beat Zarbon," Raditz asked, in shock. "That's so cool!"

"Well of course he won. There was no way my dad was gonna lose here, he might even go ahead and beat Frieza," Vegeta Jr. smirked.

Fasha's eyes widened as she looked over at Nappa who confirmed the tale. "Wow…I had my doubts," she said, looking over at Vegeta Sr. who was attempting to recover after the onslaught he'd just given Zarbon. "But…maybe we can win this thing," she said, turning her sights to Frieza.

Raditz shook his head. "Nu-uh, my dad is gonna be the one to beat Frieza," Raditz declared.

Vegeta Jr. merely scoffed. "Poppycock! There's no way your dad's gonna be the one to be the one to beat Frieza!"

Nappa turned to Fasha while the two children argued. "Where are Turles and Bardock, anyway," he asked.

The question shook Fasha a bit, remembering the revelation given to her by Bardock that Turles was in love with her. "They…they're talking about something, and Bardock said they'd be down ASAP," she lied, hoping it would become truth.

Vegeta Sr. was shaking out his arm, having hurt himself in his assault on Zarbon, but feeling more confident than ever. "Did you see that, Frieza! That's the might of The Saiyan race," he boasted, a smirk coming across his face.

Frieza just merely smiled, and laughed. "Zarbon, I believe you can stop playing possum now."

The statement shocked all the Saiyans, and in one swift movement, Zarbon had blown his way from under the debris, and was standing behind Vegeta Sr. his hands wrapped tight around the Saiyan Elite's neck.

Zarbon laughed demonically, as he tightend his grip on the struggling Saiyan's throat. "Sorry, Lord Frieza, I was just having a little fun, but don't worry, I'll not kill him…I'll just make him wish he was dead," he said, bursting out into hysterical laughter.

Fasha, Raditz, Vegeta Jr. and Nappa were dumbfounded at how Zarbon was able to keep going after the attack by Vegeta Sr.

"This guy…he's a monster," Fasha said, shaking.

Nappa though, had an odd look in his face, his breathing slow and methodical, which caught the attention of Vegeta Jr.

"N-Nappa? What's wrong," the young Saiyan asked.

Nappa ignored Vegeta Jr. "Fasha…I want you to take the boys and run…go back to the ship…find SOMETHING that can help us…I'm gonna try and stall him."

"But you can't! Look how strong he is," Raditz protested.

"I'm not going anywhere," Vegeta Jr. declared, turning to Nappa.

"There right, Nappa. We have to-" Fasha's words were cutoff, as Nappa threw himself at Zarbon, allowing Vegeta Sr. to free himself, as Nappa's rush staggered the monster prince.

Vegeta Sr. was gasping for breath, on his hands and knees clearly winded by Zarbon's attack, as he coughed, some of his blood splattering on the ground, from the pressure of Zarbon's chocking him.

Zarbon wiped his mouth, a trickle of blood coming from it, before smiling. "So, another lamb leaps to the slaughter," he spoke. "Well, then…Lord Frieza has made no mention of sparing your life…so prepare to die," he said, leaping at Nappa, who managed to hold him, as the two mammoth warriors tested each others strength.

"Fasha! Get going," Nappa called back, not taking his eyes off Zarbon, igniting his Lightning Aura.

Fasha's muscles tensed. "Why…why do they keep sending me away," the thought ran through her mind, as she growled. "Vegeta! Raditz! We have to get back to the ship," she said, taking off, in the direction of the ship.

Raditz was about to join his mother, when he noticed Vegeta Jr. hesitating. "Vegeta, come on! We have to hurry!"

Vegeta Jr. shook his head. "I can't! I can't leave my father!"

Raditz floated over to Vegeta Jr. "But we have to go find something to help or he could die. We need all the help we can get, and he's got Nappa here to help too," Raditz explained, putting a hand on Vegeta Jr.'s shoulder.

Vegeta Jr. struggled with his choices for a minute before nodding, at Raditz, and the two Saiyans took off towards the ship, after Fasha, catching up to her after a bit.

"So, Mom, what are we supposed to be looking for exactly," Raditz asked?

Fasha adopted a troubled look on her face. "I…I'm not really sure…," she began.

"There has to be something," Vegeta Jr. interrupted. "I know there is," he said, in a lower tone, as the Saiyans flew on silently.

_Back in space…Turles and Bardock's battle still raged…_

_Bardock and Turles had resumed their battle, trading world-rocking blows, back and fourth, with neither warrior picking out a clear advantage, but both trying there hardest, a devastating blow forcing a stalemate between the two-blowing them apart._

"_Turles! Why are you only just now saying anything about this," Bardock asked, his breathing labored._

_Turles, holding his chest, growled. "What was I supposed to do! You know how much I tried to get her to notice me-to love me? But the entire time…it was you…she picked you, over me, and I don't understand it! Who's stronger? I am! Who's faster? I am! Who's better? I am," he shouted, his aura exploding. "But somehow…someway, things happened…and she fell for you…"_

_Bardock growled. "You think I knew? If you'd have told me how you felt about Fasha before we were together, I wouldn't have dated her! What, was I just supposed to assume you liked her?"_

"_Shut up," Turles shouted, launching a purple ki blast at Bardock, who countered punching the blast away with his Heat Phalanx. _

"_Turles…I'm sorry things worked out the way they did for you…but you can't seriously think killing me-no trying to kill me, is going to fix anything, can you," Bardock asked._

_Turles's body was shaking with rage. "You're sorry…I don't need your pity!" Turles spat. "And it's only fair…if I can't have her, I'll make sure you don't have her either!"_

_Bardock shook his head. "Turles…you won't beat me," he said, coldly, his aura starting to glow a light yellow. "I have a mission to complete," he spoke, his hair, starting to take a blond tinge, and stand on end. "I've got too much riding on this," he spoke, his body tensing up, his head lowering, and his voice growing deeper. "I'm going to change the future!" he shouted, his aura exploding-blinding Turles for a brief moment, before the light subsided and in front of him, Bardock stood-a Super Saiyan. "Turles, you can't beat me."_

_Turles's body shook, but he smirked. "You know, cousin. Your power may be great, but as I told you," he began, as his body began to tense up. "I'm stronger…," his own aura, changing from purple to clear, and gaining a golden hue. "I'm faster…," his pupils disappeared as his body began to shake, taking Bardock by surprise. "And I'm better," he shouted, as a familiar bright light engulfed the area, as Turles stood at the epicenter, a Super Saiyan._

_Bardock stared in disbelief. "How did you-,"_

_Turles charged at Bardock kneeing him in the face, and smacking him to the side. "The time for talk is over, Bardock…the real battle is about to begin!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fasha, Raditz, and Vegeta Jr. raced along to Turles's ship, all wary of the idea they might not find anything to help, but determined to do their best to help, and soon enough they arrived at their destination, splitting up throughout the ship to look for something to help fight Zarbon and Frieza, with Raditz looking in the storage rooms, Vegeta Jr. checking the main control room, and Fasha checking the bedrooms.

"Darn it," there's nothing down there, Raditz said running into the control room with Vegeta Jr.

Vegeta Jr. slammed a hand onto the console of the ship. "Well look again," he shouted. "There has to be something on here we can use!"

Fasha ran into the room, and looked at the boys. "No luck finding anything to help?"

Both shook there heads, and Fasha let out a sigh. "Oh well. Looks like we'll have to just use the ship," Fasha spoke, as she walked to the console, and began to power up the ship.

Raditz scratched his head. "What do you mean, Mom?"

"I mean, since we can't find anything in the ship to help us, we'll just use the ship itself to help," Fasha explained, as the ship beeped to life, and began to hover off the ground. "Hold on tight, boys," she smirked.

_Meanwhile, Turles and Bardock continued their struggle in space…_

Bardock and Turles traded blow, after furious blow with each other, with neither warrior backing down.

"Face it, Bardock! You can't defeat me," Turles shouted, launching a large, white, ki blast from his hand, which, Bardock caught in his hands, and managed to deflect downward.

"You can't win this," Bardock retorted, his fists glowing red, as he rushed Turles, though Turles managed to swing at Bardock just before he closed in. Or so he thought, as Turles's fist went right through Bardock, and he reappeared behind Turles, with a bone-rattling punch to the back, followed by a blow to the back of his head, knocking him off balance, and allowing Bardock to follow up with a ki blast to send Turles flying through another piece of metal. "Are you ready to call it quits?"

It was silent for a minute, before Turles came barreling at Bardock at such an incredible speed, that Bardock had no time to react, and was subsequently speared, by his cousin, who slammed him, into a decidedly thick piece of rubble, leaving Bardock in a crater, before leaping back and blasting him with a barrage of ki blasts. "You won't get off that easy," Turles said, as he went back to attack his cousin once more, but was shocked at his vanishing, but managed to catch Bardock, as he appeared behind him, catching his fist. "Sorry, but that won't work this time," he smirked.

Bardock, smiled, as Turles had his fist, with Turles, too late, realizing what was about to come, as Bardock launched himself and Turles into the air with an uppercut, follwing up with a short-range ki blast, that turned Turles around, allowing Bardock, to follow up-rushing at Bardock, and leaping over his back, and kneeing him in the face, ending his flurry with by tossing a powerful, ki sphere at Turles, in midair, watching closely as Turles fell, strugging to right himself, as he did a few feet below Bardock.

At this point, Turles and Bardock, both were breathing hard, though neither took there eyes off the other.

"I'm tired of this," Bardock thought, as he stared down his cousin, charging up another ball of Ki in his hand. "This is the end…cousin," he thought, as the ki engulfed his entire arm-so strong it fluctuated around his arms like fire.

"I'm about to finish this," Turles thought, as he prepared his own counter attack, charging ki up in both of his hands-so powerful that black electricity surged around his arms.

_As Turles and Bardock's War prepared to reach it's zenith, things were just as intense on Yardratt, as Vegeta Sr. and Nappa did battle with Zarbon…_

Zarbon stood facing Vegeta Sr. and Nappa, looking over both, his opponents, with an odd look of satisfaction, smacking his lips. "Look at this-I get to destroy two Saiyans," he spoke, looking back at Frieza, who nodded.

"My, my Zarbon-you're quiet greedy today. Well, you can have these two, but the remaining ones belong to me, understood," Frieza spoke, sitting back in his hover chair.

As Zarbon turned around to address his opponents he was met by a fierce assault by Vegeta Sr., who rained down a flurry of strikes, but was caught, by Zarbon, who avoided a punch, by catching Vegeta Sr.'s fist in his mouth, spinning around, and throwing him into Nappa, who was sent through a large stone. "Well, that was unsporting, but not unexpected," Zarbon spoke, as some of Vegeta Sr.'s blood dripped from his mouth.

Nappa had managed to break their fall, but Vegeta Sr.'s arm was pretty ripped up from Zarbon's mouth. "Vegeta…I think you should sit this one out. Let me handle this for awhile."

Vegeta Sr. rose to his feet. "I will not back down," he panted, clenching his fists, though with considerable effort on his left, which was bleeding badly.

Zarbon laughed. "Now stand still, Monkeys. This is only gonna hurt for a second," he said, holding out his hand, while bracing it with the other. "This ends now," he roared! "Elegant Blaster!" At that a powerful ki wave came barreling down on the two Saiyans, who managed to avoid by leaping into the air, each about to counter attack.

"Take this," Vegeta Sr. shouted, launching many powerful ki blasts at Zarbon.

"This is the end," Nappa called, unleashing a powerful, golden, ki blast. "Bomber DX!"

Every attack seemingly hit, as all that could be seen by the Saiyans attacks was a large cloud of dust, though it became clear they hadn't finished the fight, when they heard a laugh come from direction of the cloud.

"That was impressive…I didn't think you'd be able to do so much damage," Zarbon said, as the smoke cleared, revealing they'd only destroyed most of Zarbon's armor with their attacks. "But now…allow me to put an end to this," Zarbon growled, quickly vanishing, and appearing in front of the two Saiyans in an instant.

Nappa tried to throw a punch, but that was dodged, and he received a knee to the stomach, while Zarbon used a stunned Vegeta Sr.'s head as a weapon, using it to head-butt Nappa to the ground, following up with two head-butts of his own to Vegeta Sr., before tossing him into the air, before flying upward, picking his ankle, and tossing him into the ground, directly on top of Nappa.

"Now to finish this," he said, getting ready to fire his Elegant Blaster at the two grounded Saiyans, however he suddenly stopped, looking around, as if he felt something coming.

At that, a large spaceship came flying towards the battlefield. Zarbon tilted his head in surprise. "What the…?"

"Fire!," Fasha called, as a small port on the side of the ship opened up, revealing a laser-cannon like device that unleashed a red laser blast, sending Zarbon flying. "Good shot, Raditz," Fasha smirked.

"Hmm…very interesting," Frieza spoke, as he watched the ship come to a halt several feet away, before touching down.

Nappa and Vegeta Sr. crawled from the crater they made and shuffled over to Fasha, Vegeta Jr., and Raditz as they exited the ship.

"Father!" Vegeta Jr. rushed to his father side, as he caught sight of the injuries sustained to his left arm, as blood dripped from several deep cuts.

"It's nothing," The brown-haired Saiyan spoke, holding his arm, as Nappa made his way over.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Fasha turned to Nappa. "We couldn't find anything in the ship-but I thought we could use the ship itself to help fight Zarbon," she explained, before taking a breath. "Look, Nappa-I'm tired of you guys thinking I always need to be on the sidelines-I'm a Saiyan too, and I'm just as strong and proud as you and Vegeta."

Zarbon interrupted the warriors and their meeting, as he began to float towards the sky, and look of anger on his face. "That's it! I'm tired of playing around with you monkeys," he shouted raising both hands above his head, gathering ki in both, before aiming his palms at the Saiyans. "Super Star Arrows!" Ki bolts rained down upon both the Saiyans and their ship, prompting the rebels to hide under the ship.

A few moments passed after Zarbon's energy barrage, and as the smoke the damage done became clear. The ship was hit hard, but looked to still be in order, though in several parts of the ship, there were a few holes.

The Saiyans had all covered their heads as they ducked under the ship, and were just starting to stir under the ship, as Zarbon began to taunt them.

"Come out here, you insects-or shall I begin turning stones to find you," you laughed.

Raditz groaned. "What are we gonna do," he asked turning to his mother.

Fasha, sat up on her knees. "I…I don't know," she said, almost hopelessly, looking around at the others, but noticing something was off with Vegeta Sr. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta Sr. was holding something in his hands. "What is this," he asked, almost to himself.

Nappa turned to get a better look, surprised at what he saw. "Of course! This is what we need! Fruit from the Tree of Might!"

"Zarbon! I'm tired of waiting. Get those monkeys out here now, and finish this," Frieza said, coldly.

"Yes, my lord," Zarbon answered.

"Vegeta, eat the fruit," Nappa urged. "With that kind of power, you might just be strong enough to beat Zarbon."

"Well, it's not like I've anything to lose," Vegeta Sr. said, before taking a bite out of the fruit, causing his power to skyrocket beyond his own belief. "This…this power…it's incredible," he thought, as he devoured the fruit.

"Alright, Monkeys. You've got til the count of three, and I'll destroy you all in one shot," Zarbon growled, charging up his Elegant Blaster. "One…"

"Quick, Vegeta, you gotta get out there, we can't let him blow up our ship," Fasha said, pushing Vegeta Sr.

"Two," Zarbon continued, the blast growing.

Vegeta shook himself from his shock, leaping out from under the ship, just as Zarbon fired his attack.

Everyone , but Vegeta Sr. braced for the impact, but Vegeta Sr. leaped into the air and smacked the attack away, much to the shock of everyone-himself included, though the gesture brought a smile to his face. "Alright, Zarbon. I think it's time we end this," he said taking a fighting stance.

_To answer a recent Anonymous question, no, this story will not be crossing over into the main DB/DBZ Series, because at this point in time, Gohan is taking care of Goku. I'm not gonna spoil anything though. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bardock clenched his fist tight, as he prepared to launch one final attack at his cousin. "This is your last warning, Turles. Don't make me destroy you…"

Turles ground his teeth in anger. "Enough, Bardock! You're too week to be a warrior-too weak to protect Fasha! Face it, we've had no choice but to fight, but I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!" he shouted, putting his arms together, and putting them behind his neck.

Spotting Turles had no intention of backing down, Bardock drew his arm back.

"This ends now," Turles called. "Calamity Breaker!" Turles launched a large, purple and black, beam of ki, at Bardock.

Bardock sighed, and let out a loud roar, as he wound up, and fired a powerful, blue ball of ki, in return. "Riot Star!"

_The two attacks met mid-way through space, and the resulting impact, sent out a shockwave so powerful, that it could be felt all the way on the surface of Yardrat…_

Nappa, Vegeta Sr., Vegeta Jr., Fasha, Frieza, Raditz, and Zarbon, were all caught off guard, by a powerful shockwave, causing them all to look towards the sky, witnessing what looked like two stars colliding, though, the shock of the event gave Vegeta Sr. the opportunity he needed, and before anyone could focus back on the fight, Vegeta Sr. dashed at Zarbon and sent him flying with a right hook, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ah," he thought, looking down at his hands, and smiling. "So, this is the power…of the Fruit of the Tree of Might," Vegeta Sr. smiled.

Zarbon, though, remained standing, albeit a bit stunned at the attack. "What was, that," he said to himself, as he regained his composure. "He shouldn't have been able to hit me hard enough for me to feel it in my transformed state."

"What's the matter, Zarbon," Vegeta Sr. smirked. "Feeling a bit shaken by that blow, huh?"

Zarbon smashed his fist into the ground, his fury building. "Listen you, Saiyan stooge, don't get arrogant just because you got a lucky shot in! I'm still going to destroy you, and that's not going to change, just because you got a little power boost," he shouted, rushing Vegeta Sr.

Vegeta Sr. stood perfectly still, with a smirk on his face, and just as Zarbon was close enough to attack him, he vanished, reappearing behind Zarbon, and delivering a stiff chop to the back of his neck, following that up with a spinning roundhouse, turning Zarbon to face him, and a gut-wrenching shot to the stomach, bringing Zarbon to his knees. "So, tell me Zarbon-how does it feel to bow before The King of All Saiyans," the red-haired Saiyan smirked, as he curled his fingers, placing his hands at chest-level, as purple ki began to glow around the Saiyan.

Frieza was looking on, with a fierce rage. How could his right hand be taking this beating from a Saiyan. "Could it be…Vegeta…is…," he thought, as he watched the fight, with growing frustration.

Zarbon tried to interrupt, by firing a powerful blast of ki from his mouth, but Vegeta Sr. jumped, just managing to avoid the attack. "Take this! Galick Gun!" Vegeta Sr. fired a large and powerful blast of purple ki, directly on top of Zarbon, causing a huge explosion, covering the area in smoke.

The entire scene left the other Saiyans in shock, but after seeing his dad, seemingly victorious, Vegeta Jr. couldn't help but boast on his father's behalf.

"Did you see that? He just demolished Frieza's second in command like it was nothing, and I bet he can take on Frieza all by himself," he said, smiling at his father, as the could of dust was blown away by the wind, and Zarbon lay, barely alive in a deep crater.

Nappa also looked on in shock. "I had no idea he'd gain this kind of power," Nappa said, in disbelief. "Maybe…just maybe we really can do this," he said, smiling a bit.

Fasha though, was more worried about what she couldn't see. What was happening with her husband. "Bardock…what's going on up their," she spoke softly, though Raditz managed to hear her.

"Mom? What's wrong," The youngest Saiyan asked.

Fasha was a bit caught off guard that he'd heard her say something. "It-it's nothing, son. I'm fine," she lied., smiling at him.

Raditz was a bit skeptical to believe his mother, but nodded, before turning back to watch, along with Nappa and Vegeta Jr.

Fasha looked up at the sky, where the two bright lights, stayed intertwined, flashing brighter and dimmer randomly. "What's going no up there," she thought.

_Back with Turles and Bardock…_

Both Super Saiyans tried their best, but neither could manage to force his attack any farther, without immediately being pushed back by the other.

"Turles! You can't beat me…you can't fathom the incredible power you have-you should be using it to help kill Frieza, not me!" he shouted, as his Riot Star began to overpower Turles' Calamity Breaker.

"Shut up!" Turles spat. "You think you're some kind of messiah? That you're out savior! What's the difference between you and me then, huh? You're not fit to be a leader, Bardock. You're soft, you're weak, and you can't protect Fasha-not with your power," he spoke as his own attack overtook Bardock's Riot Star. However, something went wrong. Suddenly, Turles began to fell an intense strain on his body.

"Wh-what the…what's happening to me," he thought.

"Turles! You're body isn't used to this kind of power…you have to stop-just quit," Bardock pleaded, as the tide, once again turned in his favor.

"Never," Turles called out, as he tried his best to hold back Bardock's attack. "I won't quit…I can't," he thought, as his body began to fail him.

"Turles…" Bardock now knew, there was nothing more he could say. He would put an end to this once for all. "Turles…despite everything," he thought as he unleashed a powerful wave of ki, to reinforce his Riot Star. "You and I are, and always will be family…"

Turles was shocked that Bardock still had such power left. "What? Impossible…am…am I really going to…"

Bardock's energy wave, was more than enough to tip the scales in his favor, as the reinforced Riot Star broke through Turles's Calamity Blaster.

"I'm sorry, things had to go this way, cousin," Bardock thought, as Turles caught the blast and it pushed him back, beginning to envelope him.

"No…no…," Turles screamed, as he was engulfed by Bardock's attack, causing an enormous explosion.

Bardock closed his eyes, and turned away. "Turles…I'm sorry…," he spoke one final time, as prepared to depart for Yardrat. "I can't stand here and mourn…not now," he thought. "There's too much on the line for that," he said, powering up, and taking off for Yardrat.

_Back on Planet Yardrat…_

"Had enough, Prince," Vegeta Sr. asked cockily, as Zarbon climbed from the crater, breathing hard.

"You…," Zarbon looked up at Vegeta Sr., his body tensing up. "I'll show you," he spoke, before suddenly, to everyone's shock, a small, purple beam of ki, pierced Zarbon from behind. "L-…Lord Frieza," the reptilian prince, said, in shock, as he turned towards the tyrant. "W-Why?"

Frieza, who'd fired a Death Beam at his former right hand, stepped from his hover chair. "Because…you were taking too long. You've had more than enough time to deal with these insects, and yet you've not killed a single one, and I'm tired of waiting," he explained.

Zarbon couldn't say another word, before succumbing to his injuries, and falling back into the crater he'd just crawled from.

The other Saiyans all looked anxiously at Frieza, as he turned and smirked at the group of rebels.

"Wh-Why would he do that," Raditz asked.

Fasha, who'd recently turned back to watch the fight, swallowed hard. "Because…he doesn't care about anyone else," she explained.

"He's-he's a monster," Vegeta Jr. spoke, in shock at what he'd seen.

Nappa, though was walking out to join Vegeta Sr. on the battle field. "Is that it, Frieza? Whenever you get annoyed with someone-or something, is that what you do-you kill them?"

Everyone was surprised by Nappa's boldness.

"Well, this is it, Frieza. We're here to put an end to you, once and for all," Nappa shouted.

Frieza merely laughed. "Oh, don't be so dramatic," the tyrant spoke. "It was quite clear that Vegeta was going to destroy Zarbon anyway. Besides, I no longer have a use for him," he chuckled. "No, I think I've found much more suitable replacements for my elites in all of you."

Vegeta Sr. was outraged. "What did you just say?"

"Just think about it-it'll be just like old times," Frieza said, putting out his hand. "Remember, when you served, loyally under me? We could go back to that time, and you would be treated much better this time around, as my personal guard."

The Saiyans all traded looks, before Fasha, Raditz, and Vegeta Jr. stepped forward to join Vegeta Sr. and Nappa.

"Sorry, but we do remember what it was like when we served under you," Fasha spoke.

"We hated it," Raditz spoke, his body tense.

"And when we learned what you did to our home," Vegeta Jr. said, looking down and shaking his head.

"We saw you for what you really are," Nappa declared.

Vegeta Sr. descended from the sky, at the head of the other Saiyans. "We're not going to be your slaves anymore Frieza, and there's nothing you could say to make us join forces with the likes of you. We are Saiyans-a proud warrior race, and we serve no one," he declared.

Frieza, frowned. "Fine. I wasn't exactly one-hundred percent when I thought I'd destroyed your entire race, but now…I have no more reservations."

_Well, things have certainly been pretty interesting so far, but as of now, here's one more big thing. __**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF SAIYAN REBELLION: FRIENDS AND FOES THAT WILL BE PUBLISHED ON THIS SITE. THE STORY IS MOVING TO MY OWN PERSONAL WEBSITE. IN ORDER TO RECEIVE NEWS OF NEW POSTINGS ON THIS SITE, SIMLPY SEND ME AN E-MAIL. MAKES IT SO I CAN'T SHOW YOU HERE, BUT MY EMAIL CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE, AS CAN THE LINK FOR MY WEBSITE, VIA THE "HOMEPAGE" BUTTON. ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE SITE, THE STORY, THE MOVE, OR ANYTHING ELSE, WILL BE ANSWERED, (TO AN EXTENT. NO SPOILERS. ;) ) SO, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW, PM ME OR LEAVE YOUR QUESTION IN THE COMMENTS, AND IF POSSIBLE, (SPEAKING TO THEY ANON USERS,) I'LL GET BACK TO YOU ASAP. THANKS FOR YOUR PATRONAGE, ALL. ^_^**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Frieza gave a sigh, as he looked over the assembly of Saiyans staring him down. "It's truly a shame you Saiyans are always so eager to die, though it's even sadder when you can't comprehend just how greatly disadvantaged you are," The purple alien spoke, his usually calm demeanor growing cold.

"Just what do you mean," Vegeta Sr. asked, tilting his head slightly. "You don't really believe you can take all of us," the red-headed Saiyan smirked.

Vegeta Jr. had an identical look on his face. "That's right, Frieza. We'll show you what happens when you underestimate the power of a saiyan!"

Frieza didn't take Vegeta Jr.'s outburst lightly, glaring at the young boy, before raising his hand. "You should learn not to speak when adults are talking, young prince," he spoke, pointing at him, as ki began to form around his index finger.

"Look out!" Nappa just managed to knock Vegeta Jr. out of the way so as to avoid the beam of ki that Frieza fired.

Vegeta Jr. looked in awe, as he saw the attack shoot directly through the remains of their ship.

"You should thank me," Frieza scoffed. "This time, I at least gave you a sporting chance to beat me. Next time, I won't be so nice," he scowled. "In fact…you've not only gone and destroyed my ship…you've also forced me to go looking for new elites to replace Zarbon and Dodoria. So you should feel honored…as the very first, and last Saiyans to witness a power you can't begin to fathom, the diminutive villain spoke, as he took off his pink scouter and crushed it in his hand.

Fasha held her ground, clenching her fists. "He's bluffing. I think we can take him, if we work together as a team."

Nappa put his hand on Fasha's shoulder. "Wait a minute…I'm getting a bad feeling there's more to Frieza than we really know…"

Fasha raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Nappa looked away for a minute, before turning to Fasha. "What if…what if he's like Zarbon?"

"You mean…like he has the ability to transform," Raditz piped in, overhearing

Nappa nodded. "It's just a hunch."

Enough of this, Vegeta Sr. spat, turning back to the others. "We're Saiyans-we do not cower before anyone or anything!" At that, Vegeta launched himself at Frieza, throwing a punch, which the tyrant easily dodged, much to the frustration and shock of the former-king, who proceeded to try with another punch, though again Frieza dodged, and countered with a punch of his own, to his much larger opponent, sending him flying back-crashing into Nappa, who just managed to stop him from crashing into the ship.

Fasha, Raditz, and Vegeta Jr. were in awe at Frieza's power-none of them even able to speak, as Nappa got to his feet, with Vegeta Sr.

Frieza laughed. "Now, then…before we get started…I'm going to show you monkeys something very special." Frieza hunched over, a tense look on his face, and the alien started to growl, as the ground shook from the tremendous power being released, freezing the Saiyans in place. His body began to grow larger, starting with his arms which also grew longer. The horns on his head, pointed into near right angles. What followed was a blinding flash of purple light, causing the Saiyans to shield their eyes. "Now then…shall we get started?"

Only the voice was heard-a low, slightly gravely voice, before the visage of terror that was Frieza could be seen, and to the shock of the Saiyans it was a Frieza the likes of which they'd never seen before.

Frieza was panting from the exertion of his transformation, and took a step forward, with a smirk on his face.

Vegeta Jr. and Raditz were both shaking at the sight of their foe.

Even Vegeta Sr., Nappa, and Fasha were astounded at what stood before them.

Frieza smirked, lashing his tail against the ground, leaving deep grooves as it thrashed. "So, any takers, or will I have to just choose my first opponent…the young prince has been very mouthy this whole time here…"

At this Vegeta Sr. stood up. "Enough of this-I will not back down to you, Frieza-you beast!"

"Well, then," Frieza said, turning his back on the Saiyans. "If you won't back down, then I'll be a sport and let you get in a few shots."

Vegeta Sr., in a blind rage at the disrespect shown by Frieza went at the tyrant giving him his all, unleashing his hardest punches and kicks aimed that the villains spine, neck, and head, though the shots seemed to do little if anything, when the Saiyan stepped back to examine his handiwork.

Frieza simply stood, his back turned. "I really should think of a much more satisfying way to do away with these monkeys," he thought, with a sinister smile on his face, as he turned around to face Vegeta Sr. "Are you quite done?"

Vegeta Sr. stared in amazement as he saw Frieza merely shrug off his most vicious attacks. "N-no way…this guy…impossible…"

"Well, that was quite the workout," Frieza said, chuckling lightly, before taking a step forward, causing the sinister expression on his face to change to a far more colder, and meaner one, as he vanished after taking his initial step.

For a few seconds nobody could see where the transformed alien was, but soon, he made his presence known with a vicious clothesline, sending Vegeta Sr. crashing through several pillars of grey stone, followed by several more punishing blows, throwing Vegeta Sr. all over the place, until finally, Frieza put an end to his sadistic assault with a powerful, purple ki wave, causing Vegeta Sr. to crash land on the planets surface, a battered and beaten mess, though still alive, as he slowly made his way to his feet, using a nearby boulder for support.

"I'm quite surprised, Vegeta," Frieza said, as he slowly descended upon the surface. "Here I thought you'd have broken after that attack. I suppose I may have underestimated you monkeys a bit, and for that, I apologize," he laughed.

Vegeta Sr. merely looked at Frieza, hatred and anger burning in his eyes. "How is it," he began in his head. "That no matter how strong I become…someone…always becomes stronger?" Bardock's visage flashed in head. "This can't be it," he said, as he fell to his knees.

"F-Father?" Vegeta Jr. reached a hand out, in awe of the overwhelming odds his father faced. "Y-you can't quit…you're the King," Vegeta Jr. spoke, visibly shaken by this sight.

At hearing this, Nappa couldn't sit on the sidelines anymore, and after taking a deep gulp, threw himself into battle, catching Frieza off guard with a powerful punch, combined with his Lightning Aura, sending the villain flying, before turning to his friend. "Vegeta? Vegeta, you have to get up," he called, as Vegeta Sr. raised his head to his friend. "We have to work together if we're going to beat hi-" Nappa wouldn't finish his sentence, as Frieza had retaliated by impaling the bald Saiyan with one of his horns, as Vegeta Jr., Vegeta Sr., Fasha, and Raditz looked on, speechless.

Frieza smirked, as he raised his head, causing Nappa to spit up a ghastly amount of blood as gravity forced him to fall deeper onto Frieza's horn. "Bothersome pest," the galactic overlord spat as he raised his hand.

Nappa, with what little life he had left, reached out to Vegeta Sr. before being obliterated by Frieza's ki blast.

Vegeta Sr.'s head once again slumped as his sadness overcame him. "No…N-Nappa…you…you can't be…,"

Frieza though, now had his attention turned to Fasha, and the children. "Now…maybe I'll put an end to these incessant interruptions," Frieza spoke, walking slowly over to Fasha, Raditz and Vegeta Jr.

Vegeta Jr. by now, was in tears, unaware of the terror descending upon him, as he wept, though Fasha stood her ground though Radtiz was shaking behind his mother.

Frieza chuckled as he stepped closer, before closing his eyes. "Begin your feeble resistance," he smiled.

With that taunt, Fasha had had enough, and launched herself at Frieza's hulking form, attacking with several thunderous kicks to Frieza's head and neck, before stepping off of Frieza's head, and aiming a pink ki blast right on top of him, creating a huge explosion.

This assault jolted Vegeta Jr. back to reality, as he caught sight of Fasha floating in the air. "R-Raditz…what happened?"

Raditz had a tense look on his face. "Frieza came up…and he was gonna kill us, but mom…," Raditz didn't finish his thought, as Frieza shot a large ki blast at his mother, forcing him to react by firing two yellow blasts of ki, deflecting the blast, just enough to avoid hitting his mother.

As the smoke created by Fasha's attack cleared, she clenched her teeth in frustration, as Frieza was once again, unharmed. "Damn him," she growled.

Frieza said nothing, but quickly flew at Fasha, grabbing her by the throat, before anyone could stop him. "Now, my little female monkey, I hope you had fun with your little exercise…because it'll be your last," he said, breaking out into laughter as Fasha struggled helplessly in his grip.

"Momma," Raditz's fear disappeared as he saw his mother in danger, and raced to her aid, firing a large, white, beam of ki at Frieza, who swatted the attack away with his free arm.

"Raditz!…Stop!" Fasha protested his actions, but it was too late. Before anything could be done, Raditz found himself in the same position in his mother-with Frieza's hand wrapped around his throat.

"Aww…how adorable," Freiza said, with a vicious grin on his face. "The little baby monkey wants to die with the momma monkey."

Raditz did his best to fight against Frieza's grip, but was unable to loosen it, as he reached out for his friend. "V-Vegeta…"

Spotting his friend in danger, and Frieza preoccupied, Vegeta Jr. took it as his chance to avenge Nappa. "I'll show you…Frieza…you monster, I'll kill you," Vegeta Jr. threw himself into battle, ready to take Frieza on by himself.

Frieza did nothing, but the second he was in range, the hulking alien struck, using his tail to uppercut, Vegeta Jr. before wrapping it around the young one's neck. "Oh, look, a whole barrel of monkeys," Frieza laughed, as he tightened his grip on all of his captives, eliciting pained yells from them all. "Ah…music to my ears…." Frieza was unaware of the shot being lined up behind him.

"You…will…pay…Frieza," Vegeta Sr. spoke as he charged up a powerful, purple ki blast in his hand, using his other arm to steady it, causing the ground to shake, as his power began to grow. "Nappa…I'm sorry, my friend…your death…will not go unpunished," he thought, as his pupils began to disappear, and his usually purple aura began to turn a light yellow, as did his normally red hair. "Frieza!" Vegeta Sr. called out the tyrants name, and released his attack along with a bright flash, catching the villain, who released his captives to try and block the attack, but ended up, instead getting blasted across the face, causing him to fall to the ground, grasping and clawing at his face in pain.

As the flash of light subsided, Frieza, still on the ground, struggled in pain to see just who'd attacked him, and upon locating the visage, his expression changed to that of someone who'd seen a ghost, as before him stood a golden warrior. His blond eyes, accented by his piercing teal eyes-a stark contrast to the blood dripping from his head and his mouth.

"Who-Who are you," Frieza, asked, as he struggled to his feet. "You-You can't be Vegeta!"

"So, this is…my true power," the glimmering warrior spoke, clenching his fist. "No, Frieza. I am not Vegeta…not to you," he began. "I…am The King…The King of All Super Saiyans-King Vegeta!"

Frieza looked on in awe, as did Fasha, Raditz, and especially, Vegeta Jr. at the image before them.

"I-is that really…my father," Vegeta Jr. thought, as he watched his father stare Frieza down, fearlessly. "Can…can he really stop him?"

"Wow, Vegeta…your dad's just like mine now," Raditz said, as he crawled over, next to his friend.

Vegeta Jr. couldn't help but smirk, but said nothing.

Frieza growled. "It makes no matter what your preferred name is…It doesn't change the fact that I'm about to destroy you!" Frieza unleashed a powerful volley of ki blasts at the Super Saiyan, before launching a final, more powerful beam. "Take this, monkey! Punishing Blaster!"

It was a few minutes, before the dust began to subside from Frieza's attack, but what Frieza saw left him stunned. Not only was Vegeta Sr. unharmed, but he'd collected Frieza's ki from his Punishing Blaster, and was holding it in his hand.

"That was a nice try, Frieza…but let me show you the true might of the Saiyan race," Vegeta Sr. announced, launching the attack, back at Frieza, who jumped out of the way, just in time, but lost sight of Vegeta Sr. in the process. Looking around, Frieza was unaware his problems were only just beginning, and not until it was too late to avoid did he notice a powerful, azure beam of ki barreling down upon him, sending him crashing through several rocky pillars, though he managed to correct himself, in time to turn and face his attacker.

"Vegeta, you coward! Show yourse-," Frieza stopped as he recognized this new warrior, while just as gold as Vegeta was not his opponent-and realized who he was by his armor. "What? This one too?"

Raditz, Fasha, and Vegeta Jr. looked up and a huge smile broke out on Raditz face when he saw the new warrior, as he descended. "Dad!" The youngest Saiyan raced over to his, giving him a big hug, quickly followed by Fasha.

"Bardock! Are you OK," Fasha asked, looking over him. "What happened? Why do you look like you…just got in…a fight," Fasha's mind started to put the pieces together, but went on to speak. "Bardock…where's Turles?"

Bardock, looked away, shaking his head, as he and Fasha took the moment to mourn for their lost family.

"Dad? Is something wrong," Raditz asked, not understanding, but happy to see his father again.

Bardock smiled, and picked up his son. "Everything's fine, Raditz. By the way…I'm sorry about Nappa. I wish I could have been here to stop him," he said putting down the boy.

Vegeta Jr. joined the family. "How did you know about Nappa-you weren't even here!"

"I had a vision of it on my way here," Bardock explained. "Though it looks like your old man's gonna take things into his own hands."

At that, Vegeta Sr. appeared with the others. "So, the prodigal warrior returns…took you long enough-though your assistance will not be needed," he said.

"For now," Bardock thought, remembering how Turles faired after using his powers for the first time.

Vegeta Jr. laughed. "Yes, my father will be the one to destroy Frieza-and when this is all over, he will defeat you for the Crown."

"Ah yes," Vegeta Sr. smirked. "I'd almost forgotten about our little arrangement…you and I, one on one…winner is The King, but we'll deal with that when the time comes," he said, as he turned to face Frieza, who merely stood watching the Saiyans reunite.

"These Monkeys…I'll show them…I'll show them all," Frieza shouted, drawing the attention of the Saiyans as a blood-like aura began to erupt from his body. "Now…now, I'm going to show you what true terror is like!" He began to groan, from the strain of his transformation, as he hunched over, causing two large, white spikes to emerge from his back, to the shock of the assembled Saiyans. The armor on his shoulders shot outward as well, but what horrified the Saiyans most, was the grotesque transformation that his face underwent. The groaning continued, as Frieza's head seemed to stretch-his nose, melding with his mouth in a crude, beak-like structure, as his grew to an insane proportion, with his two previous horns being replaced by pairs of white ones, erupting along the tyrants' newly elongated skull.

"What kind of freak is this guy," Bardock said, raising an eyebrow.

Frieza's groaning, had now subsided into laughter. "Now, then…you should all pat yourselves on the back. Nobody has ever pushed me this far-to release this level of power, but I'm afraid, your luck has officially run out."

Vegeta Sr. took up a fighting pose. "Well then, Frieza-if you truly believe that to be the case, then why not try your own luck? And, I'll take you on my own," he said, giving a glance back at Bardock, who sighed, and shrugged.

"Well, then, let's begin shall we?" Frieza broke out into hysterical laughter at this, feeling his own power would be more than enough for Vegeta. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to me!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vegeta Sr. wasted little time in displaying his power at this point, starting off this new round by dashing and firing a powerful ki blast, directly at Frieza's stomach, blowing him away, before leaping into the air, to unleash a follow-up volley of purple ki blasts at the villian, finishing the attack with one final, powerful ki wave at his opponent.

Vegeta Sr. smirked as he clenched his fist, almost trembling with the excitement of his new power. "Do you see now," he thought, shooting a glance at Bardock. "You'll not be beating me for the crown," he finished in his head, before narrowly avoiding a small, purple ki blast.

Frieza, injured, though not gravely, rose from the dust. "How can this be," the villain thought as he watched the glowing warrior. "How can I possibly be having this much trouble-to be pushed to my third form by a bunch of monkeys." Frieza's body tensed up, as he scowled at Vegeta Sr.

Vegeta Jr. noticing the scowl smirked. "Hah! Looks like we've got nothing to worry about-my father's going to show why he's the king and defeat Frieza," the young Saiyan boasted, looking at his father with pride. "Then we'll know who the strongest Saiyan and the True King, is," he smiled, nudging Raditz.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," Raditz asked, somewhat annoyed at Vegeta Jr.'s arrogance. "My dad's a Super Saiyan too, so if he wanted to, I be he could beat Frieza and your dad!"

Vegeta Jr. and Raditz continued arguing over which of their fathers was stronger, while Fasha approached Bardock, who was watching Frieza and Vegeta Sr.

"Hey, Bardock? Are you alright," Fasha asked, placing a hand on his shoulders, noticing the several scars and burns on Bardock's body from his fight with Turles.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," Bardock says. "Just scratches."

Fasha shakes her head at the reply though. "I wasn't talking about just your body."

Bardock is somewhat surprised at the statement, but even so, puts on a brave face. "Now…is not the time for us to be worrying about the past. What we have to do now is focus on Frieza," he spoke looking up at the battle overhead, though Fasha still had a somewhat troubled look on her face.

Vegeta Sr. chuckled, as he looked at Frieza. "Tell me, Frieza. What's it like to be on the other end of a power you can't comprehend?" The laughter and jovial expression on his face disappeared, replaced by sadness and anger. "Frieza…you'll pay for what you did to Nappa," he spoke, tensing up, his body shaking from the pure hatred for the being who'd destroyed his world. "You say you'll make me pay for everything I did to you-we'll I'll make you pay for everything you did to our planet," Vegeta Sr. cried, throwing himself at Frieza at incredible speed, kneeing him in the face, and sending him rushing through the air. "I'll make you pay for every Saiyan who's felt pain because of you!" Vegeta Sr.'s assault would not stop there, as he followed up by rushing past Frieza, and as the villian hurtled back, delivered a debilitating chop to the tyrants neck, causing him to let out a pained grunt, before blowing him away with his Execution Beam, sending the villain crashing to the ground. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my friend," he finished, looking to the stars.

Frieza managed to brace himself, upon hitting the ground, though was visibly pained by the attack.

Bardock merely looked on at Frieza, with an icy stare, as the tyrant was but a few feet away from him. "Hm. Not so high and mighty now, are we," the black-haired Saiyan spoke, his arms folded across his chest.

Frieza growled. "Shut up! You insolent little apes…I'll deal with you soon enough…" At that, Frieza turned his attention to Fasha, who was watching him, with contempt in her eyes, burning a hole into him. In his hanger, Frieza fired off a shot of his Death Beam at her, though, Bardock managed to pull her out of the way, just in time, before shooting a glare at Frieza, though by now Vegeta Sr. was back on the attack, shooting a rapid volley of ki blasts down at Frieza, though they came very close, some even damaging the ship, causing the other Saiyans to run for cover.

"Man, that was kind of close," Raditz said, as he and the rest of the Saiyans gathered a bit away from the battle.

"Vegeta better watch out-he almost hit us," Fasha growled.

"My father wouldn't hit us, we were just in the way-to close to the battlefield," Vegeta Jr. argued.

Bardock, looked up at Frieza, being beaten to a pulp by Vegeta Sr., delivering bone-jarring shots to the powerful alien, holding him in place by his neck, as he went to town on him. It was then, that Bardock began to notice something different about Vegeta Sr. Unlike Turles, it seemed as if Vegeta Sr.'s power wasn't dropping, but something else was happening.

"Wow, Vegeta…your dad's really strong," Raditz spoke, looking up.

"Yeah…he's also kinda creepy," Fasha commented. "I mean, it's not like Frieza doesn't deserve the beat down he's getting, but…I don't know…I kind of expected more…taunting from Vegeta, don't you think, Bardock?"

Bardock gave a nod, before looking at the fight. "Fash has a point," he thought. "Something is different about Vegeta."

Bardock was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Frieza slamming into the ground, followed by a brutal stomp to the stomach by Vegeta Sr., who was laughing maniacally, as he proceeded to punch Frieza's face in with stomach-churning shot after shot. "Take that, and that, and this," he shouted, drawing the attention of Bardock, who approached the crater.

Inside, it was quite clear Frieza was either dead or unconscious, though Vegeta Sr. didn't seem to mind, nor care, as he pounded the aliens face nonstop, seemingly lost in his rage, before finally sating his lust for vengence with a final, devastating punch, no doubt breaking his foes grotesque face.

"Vegeta! What are you doing? It's over," Bardock said, calling to his friend, though it took a minute before Vegeta Sr. saw fit to respond, as he left his mounted position over Frieza. "How dare you," Vegeta Sr. spoke, a newfound air of regality to his voice, not heard in some time. "I am your King, knave, and you'll address me as nothing more!" With that, Vegeta Sr. proceeded to rise into the air, slowly, with a grin on his face, as he ran a hand through his golden hair.

The proclamation caught Bardock, and the others by surprise, as it did the others-including Vegeta Jr. "What's that supposed to mean," Bardock asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's not for you to choose, when you don't even have a people to rule over-and besides, you owe me a fight for that crown," he reminded the newly-changed Super Saiyan.

Vegeta Sr. merely scoffed. "As if I would waste my time with such a trivial fight? It's quite clear that my power far exceeds yours," he spoke, looking over the assemblage of Saiyans. "Now then, my son. Come join me-in that we may travel the galaxy, and eventually settle a new Planet Vegeta he spoke, his eyes veering in Fasha's direction. "And you, woman. Shall be this new Vegetas' Queen."

Fasha looked at Vegeta Sr. like he'd told her to jump to the nearest moon. "No," she replied curtly, crossing her arms. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You would dare…defy me…your King!" In the blink of an eye, King Vegeta was upon Fasha, to the shock of all involved. "Such insolence," he spat, as he drew his hand back to deliver a backhand to the female Saiyan, though before he could deliver the blow, he felt himself in the grip of another.

"That's enough, Vegeta! I don't know what your problem is, but If this is how you're going to act, I'll fix it," he said, spinning Vegeta Sr. to face him.

"How dare you, you insolent welp," King Vegeta asked, facing Bardock, before a slight smile appeared on his face. "Ah…I understand now. You truly wish to battle me for the throne, do you? Well then," the blond king leaped a few feet back from his former ally. "I could use a test of my new powers. Hopefully you'll be able to entertain me more than Frieza did," he said, taking his battle stance to the surprise of the other Saiyans-save for Bardock.

"Vegeta…," a smile appeared on the face of Bardock. "I didn't expect it to happen like this…but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted this opportunity," he shouted, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Alright, Vegeta! I hope you're ready for this…," on the inside however, Bardock had one thing to add. "Cause I may end up killing you…if you're as far gone as I think."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fasha, Vegeta Jr., and Raditz couldn't believe what they were seeing. Standing before them was the battle of the century, just waiting to happen. While the three had always expected the two to battle it out at one point, it was still a shock to be there to witness it firsthand.

"So, Vegeta. You sure you wanna do this thing now? You're pretty banged up from fighting Zarbon and Frieza," Bardock smirked.

Vegeta Sr. took his fighting stance in response. "As if they were truly a challenge to the King of All Saiyans," he boasted, laughing. "Now, quit your stalling, knave! Let us fight," and with that, the newly transformed Super Saiyan initiated the fight with a powerful ki blast.

Bardock held his ground, and when it was close enough, he swatted the blast away, but was surprised when Vegeta Sr. wasn't on the other side. "Wha?"

"Not bad, but not good either," Vegeta Sr. said behind Bardock, catching him with a ball of ki, that sent the warrior flying into several rocky pillars.

Fasha and Raditz were in awe at Vegeta Srs' speed and power, but Vegeta Jr. was more elated than anything to see his father so powerful.

"Dad!" Raditz called out, as his father ended up in a pile of rubble.

"Did you see that?" Vegeta Jr. said, a grin on his face. "I didn't even see him move after his first attack, and then he was right behind him!"

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Raditz said, turning to the older Saiyan, though Vegeta Jr. paid the comment no mind, as he was content to see his father in action.

"Did I overdo things a bit," Vegeta Sr. asked, laughing loudly.

The celebration was cut short when Bardock struck back in a surprising manner, by tunneling his way from the rubble he'd been buried under and striking Vegeta Sr. with his Heat Phalanx sending Vegeta Sr. high into the are and following the uppercut, used a ki blast to send his former friend back to the ground. "You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?"

Vegeta Sr. slammed his hand against the ground, angry that he could be taken by surprise like that. "I didn't think it would be easy," the former king said, almost to himself. "It's no fun if it's not a challenge!" With that, he rocketed at Bardock at full speed, with Bardock doing likewise.

The two collided and it felt as if the entire planet shook, with the concussive force knocking down Fasha, Raditz, an Vegeta Jr. who all were in awe of the battle going on above them.

Bardock and Vegeta Sr. were locked in a flurry of flying feet and fists, each one circling the other trying to gain an advantage, though neither warrior relented, even blocking each others most forceful strikes. The two soon broke apart, breathing heavily , to contemplate new strategies.

"You're not half-bad, Vegeta," Bardock said, cracking his knuckles.

"Of course I'm not bad. I'm The King of All Saiyans, and that will be made abundantly clear once I defeat you," Vegeta Sr. said, drawing his arm back.

"We'll see about that," Bardock smirked, making a similar motion.

A few seconds passed with the other Saiyans looking on, and in an instant it all changed with both Super Saiyans launching blue and purple waves of ki at each other, colliding mid-way with neither being able to overtake the other.

The resulting collision of energy created a huge explosion, with the shockwave being able to be felt light-years away, and even still the two golden warriors continued to do battle. Off the heels of the explosion, Bardock threw himself at his former king, who, caught by surprise found himself on the back foot as Bardock proceeded to lay into Vegeta Sr. with a barrage of ki-powered punches.

"Father! Don't let him attack you like that!" Vegeta Jr. called as he watched his father in combat. "You're the king! You can't let him beat you!"

"Will you shut up, already!" Fasha said, turning to the young red-haired Saiyan. "Can't you see there's something wrong with your dad?"

"He seems a lot meaner than before," Raditz commented.

Vegeta Jr. turned to Raditz and Fasha with a familiar arrogant look in his eyes. "Why shouldn't I root for my father to win? Not that he doesn't need it, really. He's the king, and he's fighting a low-class warrior, and once this is all over he'll lead us to salvation and prosperity, just like we had on Vegeta." Vegeta Jr. smirked. "You should feel honored he wants to take you as his bride," he said, looking away from Fasha.

"Hey! She's my mom, and she doesn't like your dad, so just stop it, Vegeta," Raditz said, turning to his friend.

"Or what," Vegeta Jr. said, shooting Raditz a challenging look, which Raditz answered with an equally intimidating look.

Meanwhile, above head, things had taken on a more even tone, as Vegeta Sr. and Bardock continued their epic clash. Explosions of purple and blue ki, blinding flashes of light, ear-splitting battle cries, and stomach-churning shots were all key players in the battle above.

King Vegetas' strength matched blow for blow with Bardocks' with neither man able to gain an edge, causing the newly-turned Super Saiyan to question his own strength, though also making Bardock realize the threat Vegeta Sr. posed.

The two Saiyans were both battered and bruised heavily from the fight, but refused to admit defeat, though both soon found themselves back on the Yardratian surface.

"Had enough, your majesty," Bardock said, a slight grin on his face, as he took one exhausted breath after another.

"As if…I would concede the battle to the likes of you," Vegeta Sr. said, spitting out some blood afterwards. "I am The King of All Saiyans! Don't underestimate me!" the warrior-king roared, launching himself at Bardock with incredible speed, blindsiding Bardock with a vicious knee to the stomach. He followed this up by grabbing a Bardock by his skull with all his might and kneeing him in the face, a left hook, and a right hook that sent the grey-clad Saiyan flying into the air, though he wasn't finished yet. Appearing just behind Bardock during his ascent, Vegeta Sr. fired a massively powerful Execution Beam at Bardock at point black range, sending him crashing down to the surface.

"Dad!" Raditz couldn't help but run to his father after witnessing the brutal onslaught by Vegeta Sr. He found his dad lying in a larg crater, with a serious wound in his torso. "Dad! Dad, you have to get up and fight. You have to!"

Bardocks' power was waning at this point, but he was managing to retain his Super Saiyan transformation, as Vegeta Sr. descended to the ground, with Vegeta Jr. racing to his father.

"That was amazing," Vegeta Jr. said, as he stood before his blond father. "I knew you would beat him."

Vegeta Sr. looked down at his son and to Vegeta Jr.s' surprise, he could hardly recognize the look in his fathers' eyes, like he was looking at someone different. "Of course I would win. I am the king!" he said, walking past his son, and making his way to Fasha.

Bardock managed to get to his feet and in-between the two though. "Where do you think you're going ?"

Vegeta Sr. looked over Bardock before replying. "Move insect. I have too much to do to allow you to stand in my way. You cannot defeat me, so I would suggest you cease trying."

Bardock looked Vegeta Sr. in his eyes, before turning to his son. "Raditz…I need you to go with your mother and get away from here."

"Hmph. You shouldn't really advise the boy like that," Vegeta Sr. said, with a smirk. "There is nowhere they can go where I cannot find them," he laughed.

"I'm not sending them away to get away from you specifically," Bardock said, cracking the bones in his neck. "I'm sending them away, because I don't want them to see what happens here."

Vegeta Sr. took a step closer. "And what is going to happen?"

"If this keeps up…I'm gonna kill you," Bardock said, looking back at his son. "You should go. Now."

Raditz shook his head. "But I don't wanna leave you dad. What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine son, but you and your mom need to get away from here. It's not safe for you to be here," Bardock said, as Raditz started stepping away.

"Insolence!" Vegeta Sr. roared as Raditz tried to run, shooting a purple ki wave at him, only for Bardock to jump in the way and deflect the attack.

"Vegeta! I don't care what's happened to you, but I won't let you just run roughshod over me. If you even wanna get near my family, you have to go through me!" Bardock said, indignantly.

"In your condition, that will be an easy task. Besides, I am growing tired of you. So allow me to put you out of your misery," the former-king laughed.

Bardocks' teeth gnashed as he prepared to battle once more, before letting out a furious howl as his power began to skyrocket, taking Vegeta Sr. by surprise.

"Yeah…misery…we'll see about…"


End file.
